


Underneath（ABO）

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 冬兵是海德拉从苏联买来的最昂贵、最好用的武器。史蒂夫本来只想对这份资产物尽其用罢了——直到他看到人形兵器面罩落下后的那张脸。





	1. Chapter 1

“你们就是这么做事的？”史蒂夫抬起下颚，眉头微蹙，冷眼看着面前垂头丧气的海德拉D组突击小队成员。

纵使受得住那样严厉的目光审视，也难以抵抗此刻屋内仿佛逐渐燃烧起来的，伴随着不善情绪的Alpha信息素。在ABO法则的本能驱使下，几名D组的Beta成员不由自主双腿发软，几欲下跪。

“队长……”一名Beta咬紧牙关强忍惧意开了口，“我们真的没想到对方布置了陷阱，接到任务时并没有人告知会出现这种情况，而且对方的人数也比任务说明上提到的要多得多……”

“闭嘴！那也不是你们冒着将资产折损掉的风险逃命的理由！失败就是失败，还找了这么多借口？”被称作“队长”的男人将手中这份失败的“任务报告”嫌恶地丢到地上，“纵使海德拉有许多令我厌恶的陋习难改，但赏罚分明这条却值得保留。”

他轻飘飘瞥了一直伫立在身侧，早已被他释放出的信息素气息威压得汗流浃背的Alpha副手一眼。

代号“交叉骨”的副手布洛克·朗姆洛立刻会意，打开对讲机快速说道：“刑讯组，派人来队长办公室，有人需要被处理。”

几名成员再也不敢多反抗一句，一个个乖乖低头等待着即将领受刑罚的命运——他们犯了大错，他们当然明白，纵使把他们几个的命叠加在一起，恐怕也不如资产的一个脚趾头值钱。

史蒂夫大踏步地向外走去。

交叉骨连忙问询：“队长，你……”

“我去看看资产的受损状况，然后还得给施密特打报告。”史蒂夫头也不回地摆了摆手，“你们不必跟着了。”

“资产”指的是海德拉当年从苏联人手里搞来的超级士兵——冬兵。

隔得老远，史蒂夫就在楼道中听到了维修资产所传来的电钻声，他忍不住皱了皱眉头。

其实他已经见过这种情况好几次了，但他仍然不太习惯，这么尖锐刺耳的声音，竟然是从一个人的胳膊上发出来的……

尽管这条胳膊是用金属打造的。

但资产会有痛觉吗？史蒂夫几乎没想过这个问题，也并不关心——资产只是武器，就算再好用再昂贵，也没人会去特意关注一杆破损的枪疼不疼，哪怕就算是磨损了，坏了，散架了，只要能修好，保证可以继续使用，不就行了？

他没有选择直接走进资产的维修室——尽管他拥有这个权限——而是提前拐弯，推门进入了观察室。

这样，他就可以与资产，以及那些正在维修他的科学家们之间拥有一层隔离窗——他看得到维修室的任何动静，但维修室内的人却看不到他。

尽管已经身为海德拉纽约总部的最高领导，但史蒂夫并不喜欢被人观察，哪怕那些目光中充斥着敬仰、谦卑与惧怕。

而且，如果不戴上特殊的监控耳机，观察室中是完全与外界隔音的——这样他就不用听到那个在资产发铁胳膊上运作着的、令人烦躁的电钻声，以及资产接下来有可能会发出的嘶吼声。

他走了进去，并一眼就隔窗看到了坐在维修室正中间椅子上的，裸着上半身却仍然戴着口罩的资产——冬兵。

只是，冬兵看起来有点不太好。

他虽挺立着身体，却闭着眼睛，额头上还有暗色的血迹尚未干涸，右边的大腿上倒是被结结实实地包扎了起来——看来那里应该中过一弹，并已经被取出来了。

一个念头忽然划过史蒂夫的脑海——“他们给资产取子弹的时候会打麻药吗？”

但他马上令自己忘记了这个没有任何意义的念头——据他了解，冬兵或许仍然能感觉到人体上的痛苦，但他显然已经习惯了无论精神还是肉体上的各种苦头，并早已对此麻木。

“他怎么样？”史蒂夫想了想，开启了语音对话系统问询道，“我是指，你们把他修复到什么程度了？”

“75%，长官。”一名科学家立刻对着领口的对讲器，毕恭毕敬地回答，“机械臂正在维修，问题不大，子弹打穿了他的腿部大动脉，但还好处理及时，应无大碍。目前他还有点脑震荡，伴随着短暂的昏迷。”

只是短暂的昏迷？史蒂夫忍不住眯了眯眼睛。

不愧是与自己一样的超级士兵——如果是普通的人体，腿部大动脉被打穿，他怕是已经死在了送回总部的路上。

这么想着，史蒂夫眸色一暗，心底那个念头就愈发强烈起来——这个冬兵，绝对是他计划中，那枚最最重要的棋子。

说起来，史蒂夫和冬兵也算是有那么一点奇异的关联——他们都是这个世界上某种唯一的存在。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯被海德拉从北冰洋的冰块里挖出来有好几年了，起初，海德拉高层本想学着苏联人所提供的冬兵资料一样，封锁他的信息素并给他洗脑。

但最终，海德拉放弃了这么干——因为史蒂夫·罗杰斯难能可贵的Alpha超级士兵。

只有成功耐受住了超级血清的人才能成为一个超级士兵，但超级血清对人体的要求条件万分苛刻，而且它不仅拥有强化人体能力好几倍的好处，同时也拥有一个令人生畏的副作用——强化欲望。

众所周知，Alpha才是人类中体能基础最强悍的性别，但在苏联人的血清实验中，精挑细选的健壮Alpha们却无一例外地因为这个副作用爆体死亡，而最终存活下来的，竟然只有五名Beta士兵。

这时，苏联人才后知后觉地意识到两件事：

第一，将冬兵卖给他们的佐拉博士，用极端手段封锁住冬兵自身的Omega信息素腺体，从而使他变成了一个长期不拥有任何性别的人间兵器这件事有多么重要且必要；

第二，Omega超级士兵“冬兵”固然是独一无二的，但美国二战时期制作出的Alpha超级士兵“美国队长”则更是绝无仅有——难以想象美国人竟然真的能找到这么一个清心寡欲到足以抵抗超级血清副作用的Alpha，不得不说，美国佬这是撞了头彩。

所以，对于当年“美国队长”的陨落，苏联人是无比庆幸的——难以想象如何与拥有Alpha超级士兵的国家冷战，纵使他们一度拥有连同冬兵在内的六个超级士兵。

而许多年过去之后，五个Beta超级士兵在冷战时期的国家任务中一一折损，伴随着苏联解体，海德拉从俄罗斯人手里精挑细选买走的最强大武器，就是苏联硕果仅存的那名超级士兵“冬兵”。

而20年后，海德拉又得到了从天空陨落却并没有真正死亡的“美国队长”——世界上唯一一名无比珍贵的Alpha超级士兵。

冬兵是Omega，封锁掉他的信息素于战斗力上甚至是有所助益的——那样他就不会经历每个月一次的可笑的发情期了——但如果封锁掉史蒂夫的Alpha信息素，则必定会令他折损战斗力，这可不是什么值当的买卖。

而他本人从冰块中醒过来之后的状态则更是玄妙——他似乎本来就忘记了一部分重要的生平往事，而当海德拉小心翼翼地观察他，并为他提供了一些现代社会的资料后，他明确地表明了愿意加入海德拉共谋大业的意向。

由于无人能及的领导力和Alpha超级士兵的体能，很快史蒂夫·罗杰斯便取代了亚历山大·皮尔斯，成为了海德拉纽约总部的最高头目，并从他手中接管了被誉为海德拉头号利器的“资产”——冬兵。

“他竟然是Omega？”史蒂夫仍然清晰地记得，自己第一次在特种武器库亲眼看到冬兵时的情形。

“是的，他的本体是Omega，但已经不会发出任何信息素了。”当时为他介绍资产的，便是他如今的左右手——另一个强大的Alpha交叉骨，“研制他的佐拉博士用特殊手段把他的腺体封锁住了。”

“佐拉？”史蒂夫一边盯着安静躺在冰棺中的冬兵，一边眯起眼睛，“我好像知道这个人。”

“队长您可能忘了，他在40年代与您交过手——同施密特长官一样，他们都是德国人。”

难怪，史蒂夫心想。

难怪这个名字与约翰·施密特一样，听起来这么令人厌恶。

海德拉当年依附纳粹德国做事，而如今，施密特虽然仍然把海德拉全球总部设立在了柏林，但这个曾经在1945年被苏联人打得没有一丝好墙的柏林，早已不是当年那个纳粹帝国时期的柏林了，所以施密特如今也只是自立门户，继续在各国政府眼皮子底下壮大海德拉罢了。

史蒂夫憎恶施密特，但却赞同一部分海德拉的治世理念——当这个世界的管理者内部早已被蛀蚀得千疮百孔时，人们就需要从管理者的昏庸治辖之下独立出来，获得自由，并展开自救。

而海德拉的力量可以帮助人们获得这部分的自由。

但他却并不赞同海德拉的另一部分被施密特推崇备至的治世理念——取代现有管理者，以施密特的思想为中心建立新秩序。

人们或许需要新秩序，但绝不需要以施密特为首脑的新秩序。

因此，史蒂夫一直在等，等一个合适的机会，等自己手头的力量逐渐扩大到足以与施密特抗衡。

而当他看到冬兵的第一眼时，他就明白了——他需要冬兵。

那时候，在史蒂夫掩饰着内心欲望的注视下，交叉骨指挥科学家们将冬兵从一场冰封的沉睡中唤醒。

他是裸着的，全身上下只戴着一副至今都未曾在史蒂夫面前取下过的面罩。史蒂夫注意到，或许是由于血清的作用，冬兵所拥有的肌肉线条甚至比普通的Alpha还要结实流畅，但同时却也拥有与Alpha完全不同的纤长骨骼走向，与细腻白皙的肌肤。

在科学家的帮助下，冬兵艰难地抬起了还凝结着冰霜的睫毛，麻木地睁开了那双浅绿色的双眼，从长发的缝隙中缓缓看向他的新主人。

短暂的目光相接，史蒂夫顿时心脏漏跳一拍，并立刻庆幸自己的表情完美地藏在了制服头盔中，没有被人觉察出任何问题。

他很快便稳住了心神，并将自己这区区不到一秒钟的失神定义为：就算只是个武器，但冬兵仍然拥有一副Omega的身体，更何况还是裸体，身为Alpha的他难免失态。

而且，冬兵的眼睛的确拥有一种触目惊心的美丽。

很快，冬兵的身体从冰封中活络过来，交叉骨的手下们帮冬兵穿上黑色作战服，并要求他与新主人进行对抗训练。

不出意外，史蒂夫最终将冬兵打败了，但他仍然在对抗中惊喜地发现，冬兵是他对战过的最强大的对手，没有之一。

何况，他还拥有史蒂夫本人都无法拥有的“作战优点”——他不具有人类的情感，因此也并不惧怕生死与疼痛。

在那之后的几次带着冬兵出战的任务中，他又无数次地向自己证明了这一点——冬兵是一具最难得，最好用的兵器，而这样优秀的兵器，就应该为史蒂夫所用。

此时此刻，史蒂夫站在隔离室中，目不转睛地注视着维修室中的冬兵。

“我要你们百分之百地修好他。”这是他刚刚对维修室下达的命令，“最好连疤痕都不被留下。”

“没问题，长官，很快您就可以再次启用他了。”

史蒂夫挂断语音系统，一丝贪婪前所未有出现在他素来冷酷无欲的眼神中。

他必须得到冬兵。

这样的武器，绝不能与施密特分享——不能与任何人分享。

如果他想在海德拉最终掌握大权，冬兵就是他必须据为己有、且仅仅只能为自己所有的最强大资产。

可是，冬兵的启动密码在海德拉内部有数人知晓，他又如何才能叫这把武器只能为自己所用？

在科学家们持续的努力下，冬兵终于睁开了双眼。

他看起来仍然茫然又麻木，只低头瞅了一眼自己被包扎起来的大腿，便懒懒地抬起了头。与此同时，半长的棕发末梢似乎戳刺到了他肩颈处的皮肤，这似乎令他略感不适。

于是他轻微地晃了晃头发，露出一小截脖颈。

史蒂夫总是在这种少数时刻才能意识到，尽管不再能散发出信息素的味道，但冬兵的确是一名Omega——他拥有只属于Omega的脖颈，皮肤纤薄得几乎能看到下面隐藏着的青色血管，这令他的脖子看起来白嫩又脆弱。

一个前所未有的念头忽然涌入史蒂夫不断思考的大脑——该死的，他怎么先前就没想到过，冬兵是一名Omega超级士兵这件事呢？

这便是他与冬兵之间的最强悍、他人无法取代的特殊关联！

他们都是这世界上唯一的存在——唯一的Alpha超级士兵，和唯一Omega超级士兵。而这个纵使封锁信息素却也于实际躯体无法更改的事实，将帮助史蒂夫·罗杰斯取得冬兵的绝对控制权！

怎样令一名Omega完全服从且只服从于自己呢？那纤白脆弱的脖颈上，埋藏着最佳答案——

标记他。


	2. Chapter 2

当史蒂夫意识到自己已经盯着冬兵的后脖颈看了太久时，另一个Alpha正好出言打断了他。

“队长？”朗姆洛看起来很是疑惑，并且似乎即将顺着他的目光看过去解惑。

为了不让他的目光也追踪到冬兵的脖子，史蒂夫只好略微调整视线，不太耐烦地回问：“何事？”

“这些人……该如何处置？”

地上跪着三个逃兵——刚刚的任务中，因为这三个人为了躲避爆炸没能听从命令及时顶上去，导致海德拉的任务小分队比史蒂夫预期的多损失了五个人。

这对于一向对人对己都相当严苛的史蒂夫来说，可并不太好。

“怎么，如今连你都开始问我这么愚蠢的问题了吗？”史蒂夫懒洋洋地反问，“你说该怎么处置？”

“当然，逃兵本该死路一条，只是……”朗姆洛有些犹疑地看了一眼逃兵中唯一的那个Alpha成员，低声说道，“队长，我得提醒你一下，那位可是施密特长官亲自安排来纽约总部的……”

史蒂夫的蓝色瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，他转头看向交叉骨一眼，似笑非笑道：“哦，所以呢？”

整个房间忽然如坠冰窖，每个人都在心头不约而同地瑟缩了一下——可能只除了那位开完最后一枪后就伫立不动宛如一尊1:1兵人玩偶的冬兵。

尽管他是整间屋子中唯一的Omega，但对于金发Alpha微微释出的凛冽信息素攻击，反倒像是丝毫没感觉到一样岿然不动。

这要是别的Omega，恐怕早已瘫软在地了吧，史蒂夫亦注意到了这一点。

不愧是绝无仅有的人形兵器，他暗自心想。

如此一来，心底那份想要彻底拥有、掌控这件兵器的欲望，就更加强烈了。

最终，朗姆洛乖乖地命人枪决了那三名逃兵——这正是史蒂夫预料之中的结果。

虽然还不至于和下属交心，但毕竟也合作了好几年了，史蒂夫知道，布洛克·朗姆洛精明能干，他绝不会跟自己的顶头上司对着干。

至于施密特长官？施密特身在柏林，天高皇帝远，可史蒂夫却就在他眼前与他朝夕相对，他如何敢得罪？

更何况处决了施密特的人这件事，就算施密特真要发难，首当其中也是史蒂夫自己先扛着，能波及到他交叉骨多少？其中利害一想就能明白。

眼看着所有事都办完，虽然比计划中多损失了几名士兵，但总算也完成了这次的任务目标，史蒂夫挥挥手：“回去吧。”

朗姆洛率先出了门，小兵们鱼贯而出，冬兵是队列的最后一个。

“等等！”在冬兵即将踏出步伐时，史蒂夫忽然说道。

冬兵收回迈出去的长腿，转向他的主人。

史蒂夫走上前去，一边接近他，一边一点点释出自己的信息素。

他知道，自己的信息素搞不好是这个世界上最强大的Alpha信息素，可眼前这位Omega超级士兵却仍旧握着枪直直站立着，显然对史蒂夫信息素的侵袭没有感到一丝一毫地生理性畏惧。

史蒂夫一直走到他面前，贴近他的脸——虽然体型比冬兵强壮一些，但他们的身高几乎相当，鼻尖已经能触碰到鼻尖。

这个距离，史蒂夫甚至已经能通过冬兵眼睛上的黑色护目镜片，看到隐藏在其后的那双无悲无喜的绿眼睛了。

“放下枪，摘掉护目镜。”他命令道，但自己并没有让开半步。

他没有命令冬兵取下面罩，海德拉内部有不成文的规定——任何人在任何时刻都不能令冬兵取下面罩。

反正他也不需要通过口中进食，他只要注射营养液活命而已。

于是冬兵将手中沉重的M4A1丢到地上，微微侧头，抬起双手，指尖微动，灵巧地取下眼睛的遮挡物。

虽然早已见过无数次了，但每一次史蒂夫看向这双绿眼睛时，心底总会泛起一丝异样的波澜——但他总是将之归罪于Alpha和Omega之间的天生吸引力使然，而且退一万步讲，这双浅绿色的大眼睛的确过于美丽了，就算不计性别，也拥有吸引任何人的本钱。

尽管这双眼睛总是毫无情绪，无波无澜，有时候还真有点令人扫兴。

只是这一次，史蒂夫忽然很想尝试一下，怎样才能让这双眼睛中流露出哪怕一丝不一样的情绪。

“看着我的眼睛。”他贴着冬兵的面孔说道。

于是冬兵就那样做了。

这真的太近了，他们的呼吸几乎都已经缠绕在一起——他能感觉到自己的信息素已经萦绕于冬兵周身，只是这位Omega仍然没有什么特别的反应。

史蒂夫忽然伸手，去触碰冬兵撒在肩上的棕色发丝。

冬兵并不躲闪，他只是一动不动。

很好，史蒂夫心想。

他仍旧盯着他的双眼，用指尖捻起一缕发丝把玩——与他想象中一样，冬兵的头发微微卷曲，触感柔软，又有一丝冰凉。

把玩了一会儿后，史蒂夫终于将目光从冬兵的脸上挪开，轻轻落于他的颈侧稍许靠后的地方。

他知道，每一个Omega这个部位的皮肤下方，都藏着他最宝贵，最惧于示人的器官——腺体。

他又向前方靠近了一些——这令他与冬兵的上半身贴在了一起——并将自己的下巴架在了冬兵的肩膀上，隔着那些棕色头发去嗅闻他脖子后方腺体位置的气息。

结果非常令人失望。

他只闻到了干净清澈的冰霜气息，就好像他整个人在经历过反反复复日积月累的冰冻之后已经彻底失去了作为Omega——甚至可以说是作为人类而应该拥有的任何生物气味。

史蒂夫心底敲响警钟：该死的佐拉该不会是已经将冬兵的腺体切除了吧？那他还能如何彻底掌控冬兵？

此事可谓事关重大，史蒂夫立刻伸手撩起冬兵颈侧的头发想要一探究竟。

却就在此时，冬兵忽然浑身瑟缩了一下，紧跟着左臂一挥，一把掀飞了刚刚还与他亲密如同耳鬓厮磨的史蒂夫。

冬兵也是强化过的人体，加之金属臂力量巨大，史蒂夫对这个一向听话的人形兵器没有丝毫防范，此时忽然被攻击，整个人都被掀飞，后背猛地撞击到了后墙上，发出砰的一声巨响。

“队长？”门外响起了一直在等待的朗姆洛他们的声音，“发生了什么？你没事吧？”

“没事。”

此刻后背生疼，却并不真的碍事，史蒂夫从地上坐起来，玩味地看向了刚刚忽然出手袭击他的冬兵。

他也正瞪着那双眼睛看向史蒂夫，头发有些凌乱地散落在脸颊，一副受惊生气了的表情——这副模样这可是史蒂夫从未曾见过的冬兵。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫故意问道，“我刚才的动作有什么问题吗？”

他感觉自己有点可笑，就好像在妄图跟一个机器人交流。

但令他没有想到的是，从那具厚实的面罩后方，竟然传来了冬兵低沉且语气不善的回答：“别碰那里。”

史蒂夫瞬间眯起了双眼。

“难得啊，我都快忘记你也会说话了。可我是你的主人，你还记得这回事吧？我对做出任何事，都不应该有什么问题吧？”

冬兵仍然站在原地，恼怒地瞪着他，开口说道：“我会服从你的任何命令——但是别碰那里。”

尽管作为一副武器却有自己执着的底线这件事有些蹊跷，但史蒂夫并没有生气。相反，他倒是觉得这恐怕算是件好事。

冬兵还知道护住自己的那个部位，可见他还拥有作为一个Omega的本能——这就意味着，冬兵的腺体还在，而自己还有希望通过标记冬兵来达到目的。

而且他此刻也无需着急——长夜漫漫，他们还有的是时间，何况他明白，自己如果真的想对冬兵做什么，他根本就没法反抗。

“戴上你的护目镜，捡起枪跟我出去。”他命令道。

尽管冬兵的眼神似乎还没有从方才的那丝慌乱中恢复，尽管他似乎还胆敢对史蒂夫有点生气，但他仍然照做了这些命令。

回去的一路上众人都相对无言——因为史蒂夫一直沉浸在思索之中，而队长没有说话，其他人更加不敢说话。

至于冬兵？他一贯不怎么说话。

一直到达海德拉基地下了车，史蒂夫才对朗姆洛说道：“最近不要反复冷冻资产了，没任何意义，还费电。”

朗姆洛拼命将那句差点就脱口而出的“你什么时候竟然开始关心起组织的资源消耗问题了”咽回肚子里，换上了一句毕恭毕敬地：“好的，队长。只是……”

“只是什么？”史蒂夫犀利地扫了他一眼。

“冬兵只是资产，用的时候解冻，不用就冻起来，组织从来没有对他有过房间安排……我该把他安置在哪里？”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉做思索状，片刻后才说道：“总不能让他去挤压别人的空间……这样吧，我只睡主卧，就把资产安置在我套间的内屋好了。”

看着朗姆洛诡异的眼神，史蒂夫当然明白这名下属此刻心里会想些什么。

但他对此并无所谓——一来，交叉骨想象中的一部分大约就是真相；二来，他并不在意下级们会否讲他的闲话，毕竟他们也已经讲过不少了。

而且，就算讲他这个Alpha多么不要脸地侵占独享了他们的Omega资产，也总比他们先前传闻的“别看队长虽然是地球最强Alpha，但很可能是个性冷淡或者阳痿”要强得多吧？

而且事实证明，无论下属们对他的某些功能如何猜测，都并不会影响他们表面恭恭敬敬，然后乖乖听从他的吩咐为他卖命。

闲言碎语算得了什么？并不能成为事业的绊脚石——史蒂夫现如今需要做的，只是达到目的而已。

夜色如期而至。

海德拉是完全的内部军事化管理，除非有紧急任务在身，否则组织从上到下一贯都作息良好，因此才刚过晚上10点半，基地中就已经没有了鼎沸的人声。

史蒂夫也终于忙完了“公务”。他看了一眼始终，便站起来推开那些无聊的文件，向内屋走去。

他没有敲门，因为没有人会为了去仓库里使用一件工具而去敲仓库的门征求工具准许进入的意见。

“你……不脱衣服？”他有点惊讶地看着那个“工具”，“你是在睡觉，还是在做冥想什么的？”

冬兵仍旧穿着那身出任务后脏兮兮还浸染着敌人血渍的制服，戴着面罩，笔直地躺在他狭小卧室的单人床上，听到史蒂夫进来，他猛地睁开了双眼。

“睡觉。”他回答，“被你打断了。”

这话听起来没几分好气。

史蒂夫皱眉看着他：“如果你要睡觉，或许你该脱掉制服，并且洗个澡。”

“没那个必要。”冬兵在面罩后方闷声闷气地回答。

可我需要你洗个澡，史蒂夫心想，毕竟你不知道我们马上就要赤裸相对贴在一起。

史蒂夫随便幻想了一下他与冬兵赤裸拥抱的限制级镜头，便忍不住暗自皱眉。

这事儿搞不好会有点麻烦——说实话，尽管不屑于海德拉小兵之间的那些无聊传言，但他还真的有点没把握，自己对着这么个一丁点Omega信息素都散发不出来的超级士兵Omega，到底硬不硬得起来。

毕竟他平时过得就很禁欲，并没有操充气娃娃的习惯，更何况眼前这位的身体搞不好还不如充气娃娃温暖诱人——据他所知，有的高科技充气娃娃还会自动分泌情液外加用人类的声音娇喘呻吟呢。

可眼前这个冬兵呢？

他几乎都能想象到，就算他硬得起来，可冬兵的身体是该有如何的冷冰冰硬邦邦呢？别说指望着他为他呻吟出声了，恐怕想进入他都得消耗大量润滑液，接下来便是宛如奸尸般的机械活塞运动，真不知道自己需要挺动多少次腰才能让冬兵的腺体从脖子后面浮现出来，然后他再味同嚼蜡般地咬进去，标记他，如同给一杆好枪喷上专属于自己的漆。

这哪里叫做性爱？简直是体力劳动。

“是我错了，这不是我们之间该有的说话方式。”他看向冬兵，语气渐冷，失去人类对人类说话的耐性，“现在，我命令你，脱掉衣服。”


	3. Chapter 3

冬兵爬下床，飞快地一颗颗解开自己制服上的复杂纽扣。

很快，他便一丝不挂了。

史蒂夫当然早就见过冬兵的躯体。其实海德拉很多人都见过浑身赤裸只戴着面罩的冬兵。

他见到过冬兵闭着眼睛赤裸地被从冷冻舱里拖出来，也见过执行完任务后，海德拉的科学们迅速剥光他的制服，毫不怜香惜玉地用冷水冲洗他的身体就像在冲洗一块冻肉般粗暴。

他的生理性别的确是个Omega没错，但在海德拉，从来没人会把冬兵当做一个活生生的Omega人类，当然也就并不在意一件武器会否因为被粗暴对待而产生痛苦。

正如此刻的史蒂夫，他冷眼看着冬兵将自己脱光，然后走了过去。

他们的距离再次接近到可以感受到彼此的呼吸，但史蒂夫观察冬兵仅仅就像是在观察一杆枪。

他上下打量他的裸体，用手指头飞快按压他肩胛骨与背部沾染了血污的地方却不带有一丝一毫地流连缠绵。他碰他，仅仅是为了确认他的伤口是否已经被超级血清治愈。

“很好。”史蒂夫已经检查完毕了，他满意地点了点头，“这才几个小时就已经完全愈合了，看来你的血清效果也不错，应当可以容纳我的全部。”

“你说什么？”冬兵眉头一皱，疑惑地声音从口罩后方传出，“容纳你的全部？”

“是啊。”史蒂夫盯着他露在外面的眼睛说道，“去洗澡，然后我会操你，这是我们今晚的任务。”

他说了“操”，却也说了“这是任务”，而他的表情也的的确确表明，他好像真的只是把他想要操入冬兵身体的意图当作一项不得不完成的任务。

史蒂夫以为冬兵会如同脱衣服这个命令一样马上机械化地乖乖就范。

但他错了。

冬兵眯起了双眼，这令他的大眼睛变得狭长。

“你要操我？”他冲他重复，“你认真的？”

史蒂夫对于这件武器的脸上竟然出现了表情这件事有点惊讶，但也没怎么放在心上——这不会是一个绊脚石，因为他知道冬兵的控制密码，如果他此刻所谓的“人格”不配合，那么他大不了就念出密码控制他。

但他还不想那么快地脑控他，因为和冬兵进行对话这件事令他觉得有点有趣。

他还从来没和一件武器交谈过呢，真是奇异的人生体验。

“是啊。”他点点头，大大方方地说道，“你的字典里没有被输入过这个词汇吗？还是这显得有点俚语了？那好吧，我给你解释一遍——我希望你马上去洗澡，洗干净点因为我有轻微洁癖。然后我将和你性交，希望我们都能获得生理快感。当然，你放心，就算我没有快感，也一定会让你有快感的，因为那就是我的目标，我必须那么做。”

他忽然听到冬兵的面罩后方传来一声不屑地冷哼。

“嗯？你在抗议吗？”他探究地看着冬兵，“没有别的意思，我只是好奇——当我对你下令时，你有权利抗议吗？”

“没有，你想干什么我都得接受。”冬兵干脆地回答，“但那不妨碍我嘲讽你。”

史蒂夫忽然觉得自己这几年以来对冬兵的认知全部颠覆了——他，冬兵，海德拉斥巨资买回来的资产，一件人间兵器……竟然这么有性格？

“既然如此，我就不脑控你了。”史蒂夫大度地说道，“我刚才有想过，如果你不肯配合，我就对你念出洗脑词，但现在看来没那个必要了——只要你配合我完成这次性交，我不介意你被我操的时候心情好不好。”

冬兵眨了眨眼睛，骂道：“你可真是个十足的混蛋，和那个交叉骨一样混蛋。”

“什么？”史蒂夫心中忽然警铃大作，“朗姆洛？难道那家伙已经操过你了？”

“当然没有。”冬兵语气嫌恶，“他从来都不是我的主人，没权利像我下任何命令。”

“那……亚历山大·皮尔斯呢？”史蒂夫怀疑地问道。

他忽然有点担心，因为据他所知，皮尔斯曾经也野心不小，该不会和自己想到过一起去吧？

“你有生理常识吗？你难道是处男吗？”冬兵发出一连串地反问，“那老头儿多大岁数了？凭他那副老骨头还操得动我吗？”

“……我以前真的不知道你这么能说会道。”对于冬兵的反应，史蒂夫有些惊讶——他比自己预期的要有个性太多了。

不过这样也好，考虑到之后会进行的性交任务，至少以冬兵目前展露出的性格来评估的话，他最起码没有“奸尸”的顾虑了。

“以前我的所有者也基本不会尝试和我沟通，有点可惜是不是？不然他们可能会开发出些更加新鲜有趣的功能。”冬兵有些讥讽地说道，“不过你就不同了，很显然你不仅尝试了与我进行语言沟通，还马上就要尝试肉体交流——你挺聪明啊。”

史蒂夫不知道自己是不是真的在冬兵心目中比他的历任主人更加聪明，但很明显，在发现冬兵其实并不是块毫无思想的冰疙瘩之后，他看冬兵的目光就产生了一点变化。

任何审美正常的人都会欣赏冬兵的赤身裸体——美好的线条顺着看似柔嫩脆弱的Omega脖颈延伸，却在左肩膀处蔓延出就连超级血清都无法令其愈合的伤疤。而这些狰狞伤疤的尽头，便是那条锋利冰冷、夺取性命无数的银色机械臂。

这当然是一具独一无二的身躯，力与美完美碰撞并融合成了冬兵的肉体，奇异的美感夺人眼球，却也难以令人产生任何遐思。

因为大多数情况下，没有人会对一个冷冰冰的机器人产生性欲。

但现在却不同了，因为史蒂夫已经发现，冬兵不仅仅只是个无脑服从命令的机器人——他拥有自己的思想，甚至那些思想还刻薄又有趣。

“好吧。”他上下打量这具肉体，诚实地说道，“我很满意，你比我想象中有意思得多。”

他盯着冬兵的阴茎看了一会儿——那玩意比一般的男性Omega要大得多，颜色倒是粉嫩，此刻正垂着头，也不知道完全勃起后会是什么样子。

他又看了看冬兵强壮鼓起的丰满胸肌，和肌肉紧实的臀部。

“我预测我们的性交过程会比较愉快。”他公事公办地说道。

冬兵却垂下眼睛，视线故意落在了史蒂夫的裆部。

“我申请保留意见，长官。”他嘲讽道，“你或许是个挺极品的Alpha没错，但我这种Omega可没法感知你的信息素。”

说完，他如他所愿，迈开腿就走进了浴室。

可不知道为什么，他讥讽的视线却仿佛带有灼热温度，史蒂夫一边看着他推开浴室门的背影，一边感觉到自己的老二在内裤里弹了弹。

冬兵从浴室里重新走出来时，史蒂夫已经准备好了润滑剂，并将自己的衣裤全部脱掉了。此刻他的老二正半硬半软着，尺寸十分已经十分可观。

冬兵眯起眼睛，肆无忌惮地品评他的主人：“身材倒是不错。”

“怎么那么久？”史蒂夫没去纠结脑子里一晃而过的“我的身材怎么可能仅仅只是不错”这个念头，他苛刻地质问资产，“早知道我就晚点再把自己弄硬了。我刚刚在等你的过程中差点失去性趣。”

“太久没洗过热水澡了。”冬兵简短地解释道，“舒服过头，忘记时间。”

他浑身都是残留的水痕，显然并没有好好擦拭干净自己，长发湿哒哒地贴在脸上脖子上，他既不觉得难受也不整理，只是就那么站在原地。

“过来。”史蒂夫已经挤出润滑油，“你那里面是不是不会分泌液体了？为了防止我捅不进去。”

冬兵无所谓地走了过去，由着史蒂夫的吩咐，将自己湿漉漉的上半身伏在书桌边沿，并向后撅起了屁股。

史蒂夫毫不客气地从后面掰开了他的臀瓣。

“嘶……”在史蒂夫将指尖清凉的液体用力推入那个小小的穴口时，冬兵忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。

“我以为你应该对疼痛麻木了？”史蒂夫忍不住问道。

冬兵没有理会他的挑衅，但也不再发出任何反应。不过史蒂夫看到他的双手随着自己手指深入的动作而用力攥了攥。

“简直是耻辱，对不对？”其实还并没有扩张够，但史蒂夫已经将手指头塞入了两根——刚刚健谈的冬兵明明还挺有意思的，所以此刻他越是这样忍耐装死，史蒂夫就越想让他对自己生出点反应，“你说，哪有omega和Alpha上床时竟然会需要这种玩意的？他们的汁水都会很丰沛吧？”

冬兵冷笑一声：“处男，别靠想象过性生活了。”

史蒂夫也不气恼，既然冬兵对他有了反应，他就不再那样急躁和粗暴了。

甬道内的手指加到了三根，当史蒂夫毫不留情地向内戳刺时，他发现冬兵的左手胡乱地抓住了桌上的铁笔筒——他太用力了，金属手指轻松地将那个可怜的笔筒报废了。

史蒂夫不知道这反应究竟意味着冬兵是疼还是爽，但他明白，自己就算是问也不会问出个答案。

他粗鲁地退出手指，下腹贴向了Omega的臀部。

冬兵的臀肉柔软冰凉，这触感令史蒂夫已经开始火热的下腹部感到一阵舒爽——他将手指绕到Omega的前方，捞起那根软趴趴的阴茎握住。

“你……”冬兵随着他的动作不安地动了动，嘴上不饶人：“怎么？想弄硬我？”

“想试试看你还能不能发情。”

“所以，是因为你软了吗？”冬兵讥笑一声，“在等我硬起来好反过去操你？”

“你也太僭越了吧，资产？”史蒂夫左手按住他的腰，右手挥起一掌，重重打上他的屁股。

“操！”冬兵马上痛骂了一声，雪白的臀肉随着力道晃了晃，并成功留下了通红的掌印——于是冬兵生气了，“你他妈要操就快点操，别玩这些没用的！”

史蒂夫冷笑一声，手臂绕到冬兵胸前捞起他还伏在桌上的上半身，手指隔着面罩掐住他的下巴向自己的脸掰过来：“只是让你记住自己的身份——区区资产，乖乖撅起屁股挨操就是了，你没资格反抗主人。”

史蒂夫的前胸贴着冬兵的后背，两个人的脸也已经离得很近很近，史蒂夫在冬兵浅绿色的眼睛中看到了被点燃的怒火。

“去你妈的！”他奋力用铁拳头向史蒂夫的脸击去。

可是史蒂夫早有准备，勒着冬兵的脖子向后一仰躲过金属胳膊的攻击，并他不安分的手臂反拧，重重推到了一旁的墙壁上。

“别逼我念口令词。”他用自己强壮得不像话的身体狠狠将冬兵压制在墙上，不耐烦地低声说道。

手臂被反拧令冬兵很不舒坦，他咬着牙用力挣扎了几下，但身后强大的Alpha像一堵墙般压着他将他固定在墙壁上，没再给他任何机会。

史蒂夫腾出一只手，举着自己已经怒胀的阴茎，慢慢向omega的后穴中插入。

“操！”冬兵又痛骂了一声。

那玩意太大了，先前三根手指的扩张根本就不够！更何况他们根本就没有任何别的前戏——当然也不可能有。

他的甬道如他自己和史蒂夫所料那般干涩，只能靠先前那点润滑剂的帮忙，这令他感受到后穴一寸寸被缓慢撕裂。

但他没有继续挣扎，只是用牙齿将下唇咬出了血——既然这是一件无论如何都会发生的事，那么他更不想被对方脑控之后为所欲为。

“你真紧。”史蒂夫沉声说道，嘴巴贴着Omega的耳朵。

这本该是一句床上的情话，却被史蒂夫说得冷酷又讽刺，冬兵觉得自己正在反复被这个人激怒，可是他浓烈又霸道的Alpha气息随着灼热的呼吸被吹入Omega的耳朵里，冬兵从生理上本能地颤抖起来。

“放松点。”Alpha用命令的口吻说道，“不然我不能整个进去。”

冬兵抖得更厉害了，喉咙里忍不住发出呜咽，只感觉自己的内部被身后的金发Alpha用那具尺寸夸张的性器逐渐劈开，这个过程漫长痛苦到令人难以忍受，好像永远都没个完。

“哦……”史蒂夫发出一声沉重的喘息——虽然身前的Omega自身并没有分泌出多少液体，但他的甬道里又软又热，还紧紧包裹、吸吮着他的老二，这感觉可比自己先前悲观的想象要好上太多。

“以前和谁干过吗？”他又问道。

他已经将自己的整个老二都埋了进去。他能清晰地感知到，每当自己向前推进一点，冬兵就会膝盖发软，并颤抖得更厉害一些——世界上最强大的Omega正在被自己的性器贯穿，这个想法令野心勃勃的史蒂夫浑身滚烫。

“不知道！”冬兵咬着牙气呼呼地说道，“你他妈难道不知道我记性很差吗？要干就干你的，别问我这么无聊的问题！”

“那你喜欢什么姿势？”史蒂夫已经开始缓缓抽动。这狭窄的屋子里已经满是他自己的信息素味道，他不知道冬兵在这种状态下会不会被他的信息素影响——但他希望会。

他很想知道这个凶狠、残暴、嘴巴刻薄的强大Omega如果如同其他普通Omega那样发起情来会是怎样——难以想象冬兵这样的Omega会不会也能浑身瘫软如无骨般臣服在正在操他的Alpha身下，身体里流出的淫液足以湿润整条床单。

“你认为，我们的关系适合讨论体位吗？”冬兵剧烈喘息着说道。

好吧，资产说得有道理。

于是史蒂夫不再与资产说话，毕竟他还谨记着自己的目的——将这个表面顺从内里桀骜的Omega操到高潮，然后趁他的腺体从脖子后面浮现出来时，标记他。

他将他顶在墙壁上，用克制的频率缓缓操了一会儿，冬兵故意咬紧牙关，不想给身后的Alpha听到一丁点自己的呻吟声。

但他的身体开始发红，体温也开始一点点攀升——这是光凭意志也骗不了人的生理反应。

意识到这一点，史蒂夫嘴角露出了一丝得意的笑容。

“乖，换个地方。”这话说得就有点像调情了，他甚至还掐了一下冬兵的乳头——那红色的两粒早就凸起，史蒂夫将他操出了感觉，这一点根本掩盖不住。

冬兵仍旧不肯跟他对话，但史蒂夫已经不在乎这个。他松开钳制冬兵胳膊的手，从他身体内退了出来，然后将他野蛮地甩到床垫上。

冬兵还没来得及从床垫上爬起来，史蒂夫已经跟着爬上了床，捞起他的腰部将他摆成跪伏的姿势，并牢牢握住了他的大腿根部。

这一次，他没有再刻意克制自己的速度，而是对着那个被他操得还没来得及合拢的肉洞一捅而入，没等冬兵喘上一口气便开始了激烈地抽插。

冬兵再也忍不住了，难耐的喘息声从口罩后方压抑地传出，这令史蒂夫愈发兴奋，伸手向前，一把握住了冬兵的性器。

“啊……”冬兵失声惊呼，又飞快地再次在面罩后狠狠咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“不能出水的Omega也能被操得如此食髓知味？”史蒂夫一边嘲讽他，一边开始玩弄他的阴茎，“你以为我为什么想弄硬你？我只是想让你快点高潮罢了。”

前后夹击的快感令冬兵逐渐意识模糊，更何况这一屋子浓郁的Alpha信息素味道已经有点超标了——虽然他对Alpha信息素并不那么敏感，但这也不意味着他是完全无知无觉的，更何况身后这个正在操他的Alpha也不是个普通角色。

而且，这个金发Alpha有点奇怪。

被佐拉改造后，冬兵从来都闻不出别人的Alpha信息素的味道，只有这个人——只有这个正在他身后努力想要将他操出高潮的Alpha，每次他释出自己的信息素时，冬兵都能模模糊糊地感觉到那么一丁点。

他的确对他有不同寻常的反应没错，但他并不想说。

史蒂夫越来越快地在冬兵身后挺动腰肢，下腹一下下重重撞击到冬兵的臀肉。冬兵只觉得自己被他操得都快散架了，脑子里也一片混乱，于是他便索性不再与史蒂夫怄气，放开喉咙呻吟起来——反正既然不可能反抗，倒不如干脆放开了享受。

不一会儿，后穴中持续的贯穿碾压与阴茎不断被抚弄的双重快感令冬兵顺利攀上高峰——虽然他的后穴中仍旧无法分泌出情液，但阴茎正颤抖着在史蒂夫手中射出股股白浊。

高潮令冬兵迅速丧失了全部体力，他只觉得此刻身体困乏极了，一边懒洋洋地继续承受着身后Alpha的大力抽插，一边心里暗暗祈祷他快点射出来好完成任务。

他本不想反抗的——直到他意识到身后Alpha的真正目的。

“不！”冬兵整个人像是从一场幻梦中猛然惊醒，“你要干什么？”

“标记你。”史蒂夫直白回答——他也快高潮了，阴茎下部的结逐渐凸显出来，他正准备伸手撩开冬兵脖子后面碍事的长发。

“不……不行！”冬兵忽然开始奋力反抗。他用自己残存不多的力气迅速向后踹了一脚，可惜这一脚踹到史蒂夫大腿上仅仅就像是在挠痒痒。

“别乱动，我必须标记你。”史蒂夫并不觉得生气，他理解任何一个Omega不希望被莫名其妙标记的心情，而他也只是必须达到自己的目标而已。

但冬兵却异乎寻常地生气。

“滚开！”他奋力向前爬去，试图甩脱史蒂夫对他身体的掌控，喉头蠕动着低吼道，“不然我杀了你！”

但史蒂夫的结已经在他体内胀大，牢牢卡在了他被撑开的穴口，金发Alpha轻松地捏住他的腰，用蛮力将他一把拖了回来，并惩罚性地重重撞了进去。

“我说过了，别乱动！”Alpha的声音听起来已经有点危险了。

巨大的结狠狠在紧致的甬道中重重碾压贯穿，冬兵顿时被操得眼冒金星。

“滚出去！”他强忍眩晕感愤恨地嘶吼，“你不能标记我！快他妈滚出我的身体！”

“结没消退我就出不去，有点常识好吗，资产。”史蒂夫将冬兵的身体压向床垫，然后用自己的身体沉重地覆在了他背上。

结还卡在冬兵体内，两个人的肉体汗津津地粘合在一起，史蒂夫兴奋地撩开冬兵后脖子上的碎发——果然，腺体已经隐隐凸显出来。

冬兵挣扎扭动得更厉害了，铁胳膊将床板锤得砰砰作响。

但他的实力再强也不可能将一个铁了心要标记他的超级血清Alpha从身上甩开，于是只好不顾一切地大骂道：“操你的！我说了别他妈碰那里！”

史蒂夫才不管呢，他已经亢奋地亮出了犬齿，低下头就准备对准冬兵的腺体刺入。

忽然，他看到了什么，紧跟着眼神一滞浑身僵住，体内先前还火热的欲望迅速地凉了下去——冬兵的腺体上竟然已经有了一圈齿印！

那齿印看起来年代已经相当久远，只余下淡淡的粉色疤痕，但那绝对是这个Omega已经被Alpha标记过的信号没错！

世界上最强大的Omega血清战士冬兵，他处心积虑最想要得到的武器，竟然已经被别人捷足先登？

“是谁？”史蒂夫从心底涌上无边的怒意，他粗暴地抓起身下Omega的长发，怒不可遏地吼道，“是谁标记了你！说！是谁？！”

冬兵被他压在下面一动都不能动，仰着脖子不肯说话。

怒火无从发泄，史蒂夫无比愤恨地扼住了冬兵的喉咙，同时腰部用力下沉，用带着结的粗大性器连续狠操了几十下。

有那么一瞬间，冬兵以为自己会被这个愤怒得失去理智的Alpha直接操死在床垫里。

但在几乎窒息而死的边缘，史蒂夫停下了动作。

他没有射精——他一直都没能高潮。

他缓慢地、颓然地伏在冬兵身上喘息，蓝眼睛死死盯着冬兵脖子上那圈碍眼却无法抹去存在感的齿痕，迅速地丧失了性致，结随着欲望的消退而逐渐消退，最终，彻底软下去的阴茎从冬兵的后穴中失落地滑出。

“我命令你告诉我，是谁标记了你。”他疲惫地下了令，这会让身下的冬兵无法拒绝回答问题。

他仍旧伏在冬兵背上没有动，他知道，冬兵和他一样，被这场荒唐却无用的性事耗尽了心力。

良久后，冬兵的声音闷闷地从面罩后传来。

“我的Alpha……他已经死了。”他艰难地说道，“我只记得这么多。”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫拉开床头的椅子，不客气地坐了下去。

亚历山大·皮尔斯闭着眼睛，正在特护病床上一动不动地躺着。

史蒂夫看了看这间病房的规格，忍不住差点笑出声来——皮尔斯这样一条老奸巨猾的九头蛇，在海德拉内部竞争上位失败后，却仍能继续在政府官场混得风生水起，将民众们玩弄于股掌之上，心安理得地用纳税人的钱享受特权阶级待遇。

真是莫大的讽刺。

他向前略微俯低身体，轻拍了几下皮尔斯那张道貌岸然的老脸：“醒醒，别装睡了。”

皮尔斯挣扎了一会儿，才缓缓睁开眼睛。他疲惫地看向床头坐着的人，像是反应了一会儿后，才低声询问：“罗杰斯，你怎么来了？”

“别演了。”史蒂夫面无表情地对他说道，“你没那么虚弱。”

“不瞒你说，我最近身体的确不太妙。”

“是吗？那我先恭喜你即将脱离苦海——尽管你一定还不甘心。”

“有什么话你不如直说吧，罗杰斯。”皮尔斯显然也不愿与他再继续虚与委蛇下去，他长叹了一口气，“别告诉我你是专程来特护病房探望我的。”

“噢，那你可千万别有这样的误会。”史蒂夫摊了摊手，“我是来找你询问几个问题的。”

“你也知道我有权利不回答吧，罗杰斯队长？”皮尔斯轻声说道，“这里可是政府的特护病房，我有专人24小时监控护理，如果你想用私刑撬开我的嘴，那恐怕有点难。”

“得了吧，别逞强了老东西。你更该知道的是，既然我已经出现在这里了，就意味着海德拉已经把控了这家医院——海德拉你还不够了解吗？难道你以前没做这样的事？”

皮尔斯不说话了，他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

半晌，他才说道：“说吧，你想知道什么？”

史蒂夫提起一口气，舌尖微抬，一句“冬兵”还没讲出口，却半路转了方向。

“佐拉，我要他的全部资料。”他说，“我知道你有。”

“那你也应该知道，佐拉的那点东西早被我给毁了。”皮尔斯皮笑肉不笑地说道，“如今这些资料都只存在我的脑子里了，而这就是我的筹码——队长，我可是特意为了防着你这样的人才这么干的。”

“怎么，你要把那些东西带到地狱去吗？”

“未尝不可啊，罗杰斯。”皮尔斯又叹息了一声，把脸转向史蒂夫，眯了眯眼睛，“让我猜猜看，你为什么想要佐拉的那些资料，毕竟你不可能对他本人产生什么兴趣——所以，我猜……是因为那件特殊的资产吧？”

“这不关你的事，亚历山大·皮尔斯。”史蒂夫不知不觉语气加重。

“当然，当然，这本不关我的事。但是……”皮尔斯顿了顿，眼神中忽然露出一丝恶劣的愉悦。

他非常缓慢地说道：“但是呢，碰巧我知道了一些，或许全世界只有我知道的秘密。于是这一切就忽然变得和我有那么一丁点关系了。天哪，看看你现在的样子，罗杰斯队长，我不得不说这简直太有趣了——让我猜猜看，你该不会是……想把冬兵据为己有吧？”

心事被这个半死不活的老家伙一语道破，这令史蒂夫有些恼羞成怒。

但他也知道皮尔斯的厉害，于是克制着怒火，微微向后靠上椅背，居高临下地看着皮尔斯说道：“那又怎么样？那样的武器，谁不想要据为己有独自掌控？”

皮尔斯的脸上浮现出一种令史蒂夫万分不爽的嘲讽笑意。

“噢，可千万别这么说，美国队长。”他忽然对史蒂夫甩出了70年前的名号，“我发誓这个世界上，最想要占有冬兵的就是你了。”

史蒂夫阴郁地看向他，克制不住的充满怒火的Alpha信息素逐渐席卷了整个特护病房。

尽管已经是70年前的旧事了，尽管从未否认过自己曾经作为美国队长的身份，但史蒂夫最讨厌别人称呼他为“美国队长”。

他不知道那是怎样一种情绪，就像是有什么特别的应激反应一样，一旦有人让他意识到自己曾经是“美国队长”，他就会在一瞬间变得格外暴戾。

而皮尔斯突如其来地使用这个称呼，显然是故意想要激怒他。

史蒂夫坐在椅子上一动不动，但病房中愈来愈浓郁的顶级Alpha信息素令苟延残喘的亚历山大·皮尔斯呛咳起来。

他艰难地稍微抬起上半身，咳得满面通红，白发凌乱，眼睛中都泛起了血丝。

史蒂夫就这么任由自己的信息素折磨了他一会儿，才慢慢收敛。

“你在找死，老东西。”他低声威胁。

“罗杰斯，你以为我今天看到你，会多么乐观地以为自己还能活下去？”皮尔斯无所谓地说道，“但我仍然感到很愉快——当我知道你是为冬兵而来之时。”

“你到底知道些什么？！”史蒂夫觉得自己的耐心即将耗尽。

此刻窗外已经夕阳西斜，皮尔斯的病房中没有开灯，光线逐渐转向昏暗，血清强化过的Alpha与年迈病危的Alpha正在越来越深刻的黑暗中进行着一场实力悬殊的不公平对峙。

皮尔斯捂着自己的胸口喘息了好一阵子后，才重新躺回枕头上。

“尽管你是冬兵现在的执行主人，但是罗杰斯，有一点你恐怕没注意到吧？”他不再看史蒂夫，而是盯着天花板说道，“别看我现在已经这副模样了，但冬兵的历任主人，都曾经是英俊健壮的金发蓝眼Alpha男性。”

“只是符合佐拉和海德拉的纳粹审美罢了。”史蒂夫在黑暗中盯着皮尔斯不耐烦地说道，“这还能有什么特别意义吗？难道你想说，那是因为冬兵那个Omega偏爱金发蓝眼的Alpha吗？”

皮尔斯直接笑出了声。

“我猜你是想标记冬兵吧？这当然是完全掌控一个Omega的最佳手段——是啊，这个世界就是这么不公平，你这样的Alpha可以标记很多个Omega，但Omega一旦被你标记，就只能专属于你了。”

“我又不是一条随处发情的野狗，我不需要那么多乱七八糟的Omega来泄欲。”

“可你没有否认你想要标记冬兵。”

“当然。”史蒂夫坦荡回答，“他是最好用的武器，也是最强大的Omega，理应为我所用。”

“那可真是可惜啊，因为一旦你付诸行动，你就会发现，他已经被人标记过了……等等，你该不会是已经……”皮尔斯顿了顿，已经浑浊的眼球盯着天花板转了转，忽然爆发出一阵他此刻力所能及的大笑，“哈哈哈……我明白了，罗杰斯，这才是你今天来找我的真正目的——你想知道如何覆盖标记冬兵，对吗？”

“我懒得跟你废话了，皮尔斯。”史蒂夫竭力强迫自己冷静，“据我所知，无主的Omega高潮时就可以标记，但如果一个Omega已经被标记过了，那么就只有在他发情期的高潮时才能覆盖标记。可是冬兵根本不会发情，佐拉到底对他的生理构造动了什么手脚？我想要覆盖标记他，就得让他重新发情。”

“那你可算是找对人了啊——是，我当然知道，可是你猜怎么着，美国队长？”皮尔斯边笑边急促喘息着说道，“我不想告诉你。”

史蒂夫蹭地一下站了起来。

黑暗中，他的信息素威压令病床上本就虚弱的皮尔斯浑身发抖。

“你不想说？”他站在皮尔斯床头，俯下身体凝视着他。

信息素带来的压迫感令皮尔斯几乎窒息，他举起颤抖的双手摸向自己的脖子，大口呼吸着却仍然像是被无形的双手扼住了喉咙，肺部空气越来越少，气息几乎只出不进。

“需要呼吸机吗，皮尔斯？”史蒂夫冷酷地、慢条斯理地询问道，“不想憋死，就把冬兵这个无关紧要的生理小秘密告诉我。”

皮尔斯的呼吸越来越费劲了，喉咙中的嘶鸣声如同漏气的破风箱，他满脸憋得通红，却仍旧固执地回答：“我不会告诉你的，美国队长，你不如直接……杀……了……我……”

监护皮尔斯的仪器已经开始胡乱鸣叫起来，史蒂夫明白，若是自己再不收手，皮尔斯恐怕命在顷刻。

“那么……”平日里澄澈的蓝眼睛在此时此刻变得黑沉沉，史蒂夫粗暴地揪起皮尔斯的衣领，不甘地说道，“你至少也得告诉我，标记了冬兵的人到底是谁？”

在生命的最后时刻，皮尔斯对史蒂夫露出了一个诡异的笑容。

“看着我的眼睛，罗杰斯。”他用最后的力气要求道。

可当史蒂夫真的向他那双浑浊的双眼中凝视时，皮尔斯的语气却带上了一丝诡异的怜悯：“美国队长，你可真是一条可怜虫……”

皮尔斯死了。

睁着眼睛。

特护病房中静悄悄的，史蒂夫近乎于狂暴的信息素已经收起，前一刻还显示着皮尔斯生命体征的各项数据全都变成了一条再无波澜起伏的横杠。

史蒂夫仍然盯着皮尔斯的眼睛，但那双先前还勉强能映衬出自己的脸的眼睛中，已经什么信息都找不到了。

片刻后，史蒂夫嫌恶地丢下皮尔斯的尸体，离开特护病房。

——————

“你不开心？”冬兵询问道，“你今天去了哪里？”

“怎么，资产竟然也会关心人类？”史蒂夫盯向他那浅如玻璃珠般的眼睛，“这可真是个大新闻。”

“别欺骗自己了罗杰斯。”冬兵用仅仅露在面罩外面的那双眼睛中露出一丝嘲讽，“这只是一种保护自我的机制——就算你们没把我当人看，可我也不想被你就这么给捅坏了。”

史蒂夫正粗暴地用一根手指头捅进冬兵干涩的甬道内抠挖，尽管他明知道即便是这样做也不会让冬兵的身体自己流出可以作为润滑的体液。

“哦？你不是什么都不怕吗？”史蒂夫恶劣地说道，“你也不会被捅坏，坏了也能及时自我修复。”

“那随便你折腾好了。”史蒂夫不知道是不是自己的错觉，但冬兵看起来像是不耐烦地飞快翻了个白眼，“但我看你对性交也没那么有兴趣，我劝你不如省省力气，去干点海德拉的正事吧。”

“你说得对。”史蒂夫撤出手指，“我或许有四倍的欲望，但其中并不包括交媾。”

他打开抽屉，取出一把手枪，又扯开一袋便捷装润滑液。

冬兵低头看了一眼。

“呵，没想到你还挺会玩。”他嗓音低沉地说道，“自己硬不起来，就用别人的枪捅？”

“你应该知道这种挑衅于我而言没有半点用处。”史蒂夫面无表情地将润滑液胡乱涂抹在枪管头部，“我的确没有什么性欲，只是想干你罢了。”

他不客气地将那柄手枪冰凉的头部向冬兵尚未扩充好的穴口塞入。

冬兵被他捅得差点站都站不住，但他很快双手攥起拳头，一声不吭地忍受着一把手枪的强暴。

史蒂夫盯着他微微发抖的光裸后背，一只手从后面用手枪模拟着活塞运动进进出出，另一只手塞进自己的裤裆，揉搓起自己的阴茎。

“什么感觉？”他问道，“被一把手枪操干？”

“滋味美极了。”冬兵咬牙切齿地回答，“说真的，你该自己试试。”

史蒂夫手下微微用力，将手枪的头部顶入更深的位置，并恶劣地旋转淹没起来。

他不知道那冰凉坚硬的金属头部会对冬兵的内部造成怎样的伤害，但他知道，那一定不好受——因为冬兵抖得更厉害了，他腰部紧绷，臀瓣上的肌肉也收缩了起来，尽管他不会因此而抱怨半句。

史蒂夫一边用手枪漫不经心地捅着冬兵，一边盯着冬兵的腰线和臀部线条，和那个边缘胀红正在被迫吞吐手枪枪头的可怜穴口。

不一会儿，他感觉到自己手指间的阴茎充血胀大了起来。

他将手枪粗鲁地拉出来丢到一边，看着透明的润滑液混合着一些鲜红血液从冬兵的大腿缝隙中滑出。

史蒂夫捏住冬兵的脖子如同捏住一只猫咪，冬兵也不挣扎，任由他捏着后颈带到床边，然后被他推得如畜生般跪伏在床头。

史蒂夫从身后扒开他的臀瓣，就着那点残余的润滑油和鲜血，一寸寸艰难地向紧致的肉穴内开拓。

“你为什么不叫呢？”阴茎只捅入了小半截，冬兵的身体已经下意识地抖得不行，史蒂夫牢牢把控着他紧张的臀部问道，“明明都撕裂流血了，明明你疼得发抖。”

他揉捏他的臀瓣，在冬兵白皙的屁股上制造出通红的手印，却仍旧营造不出任何性交时本该有的淫糜气氛。

“像你我这样的人，怎么可能怕这点疼？”冬兵明明已经被他的粗暴对待而弄得满头冷汗，却仍然不客气地轻蔑回敬道，“不是被你干，也要去做别的任务，还可能受更重的伤——你以为你干我这件事对我来说很特别吗？也不过就是个任务罢了。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛滞了滞。

他情不自禁地想起皮尔斯那双垂死的眼睛，他还能看到自己在那双令人生厌的眼睛中模糊不清的面容，回想起皮尔斯对他说的最后一句话——“美国队长，你可真是一条可怜虫……”

“你又以为你是个什么东西了呢，冬日战士？于我而言，你也不过只是一个任务罢了。”史蒂夫粗暴地抓起冬兵的长发，这令后者不得不扬起优美的Omega脖颈。

史蒂夫挪开目光，尽量让自己的视线不要在他脖子后方的腺体所在位置徘徊过久——那会令他陷入无解的颓丧与愤怒。

他抓着冬兵的头发令他整个上半身直了起来，又伸手环绕过冬兵的身体去掐住了Omega纤细的脖子。

这样一来，冬兵就只能让自己棕色的脑袋勉强搭在金发Alpha的肩膀上了。

可笑的是，这令他们俩的姿势看起来倒还算是有那么点亲密意味了。

“你放心吧，我会找到把你这具硬邦邦的冰块身体操熟操软，一直操到发情的方法。”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵说道，“而在那之前，你得习惯我随时随地、心血来潮地干你。”

“为什么？”冬兵任由他摆弄自己，在口罩后方懒洋洋地问道，“你又不是为了泄欲，有什么好干的？一件武器如果拥有发情期，那就等于每个月都会报废一段时间，这于你而言又没什么好处。”

史蒂夫拨开他耳边挡道的长发，咬着他的耳垂，邪恶地低声说道：“为了夺走你最重要的东西啊——冬兵，总有一天，我会覆盖标记你的。”

冬兵闻言果然瞪起了双眼，他浑身僵硬，内穴也由于紧张与抗拒而不可救药地狠狠收缩了起来，像是在试图将那根入侵的东西挤压出去。

但他的收缩不仅没能把Alpha的阴茎推出去，反倒更像是在张开小口热情地吞入。史蒂夫顺势按向他的胯部，用力将两个人相连的地方狠狠压在一起。

一直未能完全捅入的剩下那半截阴茎终于彻底没入了冬兵体内，两具优美健壮的身体亲密无间地贴合在了一起，他们看起来如此相配，就像是天造地设的一对Alpha和他的Omega.

“不！”冬兵愤恨地将机械臂的铁胳膊肘向后方顶去，“我他妈有自己的Alpha了！”

但史蒂夫对他的一招一式太过于了解，就势将他胳膊一拧双手反剪，同时下半身耸动，在不听话的资产体内大力抽插起来。


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫从后面拽着冬兵的头发操弄，下腹施虐般用力撞向冬兵的屁股，看起来就像是想要把囊袋也挤进Omega火热的肉穴内。

冬兵跪伏着，在面罩后方咬牙品尝嘴巴里的血腥味，身体随着Alpha的摆弄而晃动。

他知道自己的甬道此刻正可耻地收缩着，紧紧裹住Alpha的肉棒贪婪吮吸，Alpha强大无匹的信息素几乎令整个房间都升了温，但冬兵的身体仿佛丝毫不为信息素所动。

尽管他的肉体正在被迫享受被反复操入带来的快感，尽管他也已经到达高潮边缘，尽管他脖子后方的腺体已经再次若隐若现。

但正在性交的两个人都知道，冬兵仍然没有任何发情的迹象，这意味着Alpha仍旧无法覆盖他脖颈上的标记。

冬兵终于被操到高潮了，Alpha粗鲁地抓住了他的阴茎，让他的精液统统射在了自己的手中。

高潮后的Omega肉穴内柔软火热，史蒂夫把还在喘息的冬兵翻过来与他面对面，将他刚刚射出的精液毫不客气地捅进肉穴中胡乱抹了抹，然后扯开他的大腿挺身而入，继续横冲直撞起来。

始终无法分泌情液帮助润滑，加上高潮后的身体更为敏感，令冬兵感到甬道内火辣辣的，疼痛与快感如针刺般交织袭来，他没法控制自己的声带不去发出呻吟，Alpha对他体内敏感点的刺激令他浑身抽搐。

而这似乎更加大了Alpha的施虐欲——他终于把他操出反应了不是吗？先前冬兵咬牙承受的性交宛若奸尸，而现在，他好歹会从嗓子眼里哼哼几句。

但他带给冬兵的肉体折磨远不仅仅只是从嗓子眼里挤出声响就可以宣泄的——当意识到自己的眼角已经微微发热时，冬兵只好选择闭上眼睛。

拥有再钢铁的意志，经历过再多折磨，可他的身体终究还是个Omega，他不想承认自己被这个世界上最强大的Alpha操哭了，更不想让这个妄图标记他的Alpha亲眼看到他的泪水。

因为他实在不愿意被别的Alpha覆盖标记，尽管从他如今所剩无几的可怜巴巴的记忆中，甚至都想不起那个标记了他的Alpha究竟姓甚名谁……

可他却知道自己爱他。

疼痛往往能激起人类的情感记忆。

或许高潮也是。

所以冬兵记起了一些事，尽管他并不知道，这份回忆究竟是来源于疼痛还是高潮的刺激。

但这不重要，在回忆的画面中，他正和他的Alpha气喘吁吁地躺在沙发垫上。

他们刚刚结束了一个令彼此都脸红心跳、气喘吁吁的亲吻，他的Alpha拨开额前灿烂的金发，羞涩地看着他。

“我没有做错什么吧？”他有点紧张地问他，“我没有令你不舒服吧？”

“噢，想什么呢你？”他大笑着回答他的Alpha，“舒服，舒服极了——我喜欢你信息素的味道，你知道的，你从小就知道。”

记忆中的画面似乎总带着模糊美好的光斑，他始终看不清恋人的脸，除却一头灿若朝阳的金发，和一双蔚蓝色的眼睛。

他的Alpha身形单薄，比他这个Omega矮了几乎一头，也不如他强壮，但他清楚地知道自己有多么爱他，纵使只是在模糊的记忆中，他都能感受到自己对这位小个子Alpha汹涌的爱意。

而情欲伴随着爱意如夜晚的海水般一波波涨潮，在他体内不断攀爬，直到舔舐他的心脏，直到淹没他的灵魂。

“我教你，别紧张。”他像个坏孩子那样引诱他的Alpha，他把手伸进Alpha的裤子里，一把握住了对方的阴茎——那令他那位看起来一本正经又可怜巴巴的小Alpha吓得浑身都抖动了一下。

“不要害羞，亲爱的……”但他恬不知耻地继续引诱他，“天哪，瞧瞧你——你明明已经硬得快爆炸了呢！”

恐怕世上再不会有像他这样淫荡的Omega了，他引诱他的Alpha就像魔鬼在引诱天使堕落，而他那如圣洁大天使般的Alpha正努力在用自己仅存不多的理智同自己的欲望搏斗。

冬兵几乎在记忆中闻到了他自己的信息素味道——这股味道已经足足消失多少年了？他自己也不知道。

尽管在他自己闻起来似乎没什么特别的，但是显然，他的小Alpha被他的信息素影响得神魂颠倒。

“我……我不行了……”他的Alpha看着他，用那双湛蓝澄澈的眼睛，他喘着粗气，脸红得像苹果，脸上的表情几乎称得上委屈，就好像他即将被迫犯下一桩大错，“别这样，别诱惑我了……我会……会伤害你的……”

冬兵在记忆中露出了发自内心的笑容。

他就带着那个笑容，缓慢地一颗颗解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，然后是腰带和裤子……直到浑身赤裸，他一边火辣辣地盯着他的小Alpha，一边先发后一倒躺在了沙发垫上。

“过来。”他冲Alpha舔了舔嘴唇，敞开双腿，当着他的面伸手慢慢抚向自己的下体，“看着我，别走神，看到了吗小混蛋——看我的阴茎硬得多厉害了吗？看到我的下面已经为你流了多少水吗？”

在他昂扬着的尺寸几乎不输给Alpha的性器下方，Omega隐秘的穴口已经完全向心爱的Alpha敞开，粉色的褶皱不断收缩着吐出热液，透明的液体已经沾染得他双腿之间湿漉漉一片。

他的Alpha瞪着眼睛，目光根本无法从他的赤身裸体上挪开，喉结上下蠕动吞咽，却仍然攥着拳头，用强大的意志力与人类最强烈的欲望抗衡。

但他的Omega才不会就这么放过他。

“我想要你，过来，让我成为你的Omega...”记忆中的自己浑身都泛起了情欲的粉晕，他肆无忌惮地释放自己异常香甜的信息素，直到那股诱人的味道充斥整个房间——作为一个Omega，他的信息素气味实在是太过于强烈了，反倒显得他的Alpha气息薄弱，几乎完全被他的气味覆盖了。

他或许是天下最胆大包天的Omega，竟然想要用自己的信息素将他深爱的Alpha绑在身边，覆盖他，缭绕他，包裹他，压制他……甚至支配他。

而他做到了。

Alpha着魔般走了过来并跪在了他的双腿之间，颤抖的手指缓缓伸向那个神秘的小洞。

冬兵一把抓住了他的手，带领着他的手指缓缓插入自己的肉穴内。

Alpha的手指顺应着Omega的指示在那个热情的甬道中抠挖，但力道轻柔浅尝辄止，仿佛是害怕弄伤了他那个美妙的肉穴，可这样只会令他的Omega愈发难耐，他疯狂地想要更多，光靠一根手指怎么可能满足他？

冬兵用力拽住小Alpha的领口直至身前，然后凑上脸去与他热吻。

他的另一只手也没闲着——他不客气地扯掉了Alpha的裤子，令他们彻底赤裸相对。

“现在。”他如痴如醉地将Alpha的嘴唇舔得如自己的那样润泽柔软，然后冲他眨眨眼睛，发出全世界最无法拒绝的请求，“操我。”

他那妄想恪守本分的小Alpha终于抛却理智，任由自己沦陷于欲火之中。

贯穿Omega的肉穴是每一个Alpha的本能， 他的Alpha虽然身形单薄，性器尺寸却出奇的大，当他一寸寸将自己的大家伙推入那个已经为他湿得一塌糊涂的甬道时，Omega忍不住扬起脖子，发出一连串宽慰的呻吟。

接下来愈来愈激烈的抽插就是一个Alpha的本能了，可直到当两个人都即将到达最幸福的那一刻时，他的Alpha犹豫了——他强迫自己延缓了抽插速度，并握住了Omega的阴茎揉搓，似乎是想帮Omega独自达到高潮后，趁自己还未成结之前从他体内撤出去。

冬兵立刻抬起双腿环绕到他纤瘦的腰上用力下压——他不允许他离开自己的体内，他还想帮他进入自己更深。

“不！别走……”他几乎是带着哭腔喊道，“求你了……标记我！”

“你真的愿意让我标记你吗？”瘦弱单薄的Alpha似乎被他打动了，可他仍然有点犹豫，又带着点跃跃欲试，“你真的愿意选择我吗？你知道的，像我这样的Alpha……”

“噢闭嘴吧你这小混蛋！”Omega从喉咙里发出爱的咒骂，他将Alpha的脖子抱得紧紧的，让两个人大汗淋漓的胸部贴在一起。

于是他们都听到了彼此激动的心跳声。

Omega线条美好的臀部绷得几乎僵硬，Alpha能感觉到他体内的粘膜咬紧了自己的性器，似乎生怕自己真的放弃并退出去。

“我说了，我只要你。”冬兵用力抬高自己的腰部向上顶弄，这令Alpha的性器埋到他体内更深的地方——几乎顶入了甬道最内的生殖腔。

“只有你有资格标记我，只有你。”

他的话显然令他的Alpha备受鼓舞，散乱的金色刘海下方，那双湛蓝色的眼睛中几乎就要流出泪来。

但他没有再继续犹豫或是推拒Omega的请求——他曾一度认为自己配不上这样好的Omega，但既然他的Omega选择了他，只认可他，那么他们就合该在一起。

他终于坚定地顶了进去，他填满了Omega的甬道，并将性器顶端撑入了Omega的生殖腔，这令他的Omega在他身下不顾一切地大叫起来。

深埋在Omega体内的阴茎底部终于逐渐胀大成结，冬兵在记忆中主动偏开头，让占有着自己的Alpha看到已经凸显出来的腺体。

“咬我！”他几乎使用了命令般的语气，“咬我的腺体！用你的精液填满我——标记我，S……”

他记得自己喊出了那个挚爱的名字。

而他的Alpha几乎是忍无可忍般在他的肩颈处低下了头，口鼻中呼出的灼热气息伴随着他的Alpha信息素铺洒在Omega香甜的脖子里，犬齿一寸寸刺入脖颈上的肌肤……

冬兵就在这幻觉般的回忆中再次达到了高潮，他知道，接下来，他的小Alpha就会将自己滚烫的精液满满当当地浇灌在他体内，他们会幸福地拥抱在一起，他标记他，他们灵肉合一，自己将属于他，彻底属于他，永远只属于他一个人……

他曾以为这样的美好会持续到时光尽头。

可是他的Alpha死了。

冬兵已经被操射第二次了，他浑身瘫软无力，将那段只属于他自己和Alpha的宝贵回忆锁死在脑海中后，他睁开了眼睛。

于是，一双美丽的湛蓝色眼睛与他四目相对。

灿烂的金色短发与无比熟悉的蓝眼睛令冬兵在一瞬间迷失了自我，回忆与现实奇异地交叠在了一起，在意识到自己的失语之前，一个名字冲口而出——

“史蒂夫？”

伏在他身上的人明显浑身一僵。

紧跟着，他身子一沉，硕大的结狠狠摩擦着冬兵的甬道向内推进，阴茎头部强硬地撑开他的生殖腔钻了进去，冬兵疼得浑身颤抖，本能令他狠狠抓住了正在残忍侵占他的Alpha的后背，随后，一股股精液强有力地打在了他的生殖腔壁上，温度滚烫得令他尖叫出声。

这一次他们抱在一起很久，直到金发Alpha的结彻底消退，他也没有彻底退出冬兵的体内。

“还没完事吗？你还堵在里面难道指望着我为你怀孕吗？”冬兵咬着牙没好气地催促他的“主人”，“你也看到了，我还是没能发情，更不可能给你生个孩子——所以你到底准备浪费你的体力多少次？”

可他的主人却答非所问。

“你叫我史蒂夫？”

资产从来都没叫过他的名字，事实上整个海德拉都很少有人叫他名字——通常大家都称呼他“队长”或是“长官”。

“别自作多情，我不是在叫你。”冬兵偏过头去挪开目光，“我不需要、也没兴趣知道任何海德拉成员的名字，毕竟我自己都没个名字。”

金发Alpha捏住他的下巴，强迫他重新看向自己：“可史蒂夫就是我的名字。”


	6. Chapter 6

冬兵感觉自己像是被浸泡在了水里。

或者说，他自己变成了一滩水。

浑身忽冷忽热，身体不听使唤，凝聚不起力量，有什么东西正在他体内不断融化……融化……

像是千年不化的顽固坚冰终被灿烂阳光融化成河流，头也不回地奔流向远方。

这感觉可真像是每一次刚刚被解冻时的身体失控，但冬兵记得，这一次自己失去意识之前，并不在冷冻舱里。

于是他睁开眼睛。

黑暗的房间中伸手不见五指，冬兵浑身都在冒冷汗，他浸泡在自己的冷汗中感受身体的虚脱。

而更糟糕的是，他能清晰地感觉到，在他的双腿之间，从那个隐秘的小洞中……有一些液体正缓缓流淌出来。

“该死的。”他低语，“该死的……”

他坐起身来，艰难地分开双腿，早已被冷汗浸透的床单令他无比不适。

冬兵不客气地将那只血肉组成的右手手指捅进自己的后穴中抠挖，那里已经被操肿了，明明先前还可以不知羞耻地包裹住某个Alpha的大家伙，可现在连捅进去一根手指都费劲。

不断有触感黏腻的液体被他的指尖带出来，令他作呕。

看来那是“史蒂夫”的精液。

紧跟着，他隐约想起了自己睡着之前的情形——自称史蒂夫的主人将自己的阴茎堵在他的肉穴中，不客气地将精液射入了他的生殖腔。

“操。”他低声咒骂，“畜生吗，能射这么多？”

灯光骤然被点亮。

冬兵这才发现，他口中的“畜生”，竟然方才就一直躺在他身侧。

怎么回事？一向敏锐的自己竟然丝毫没有感知到他的存在？

“四倍的。”“畜生”显然并不怎么介意他的咒骂，他甚至在冷静地向他解释自己之所以能射入那么多的原因。

但很快，他发现了冬兵的状态不太对劲。

“你怎么回事？脸色这么差？”他眉心皱起，“生病了？冬兵竟然会生病？”

冬兵并不知道，此刻落在史蒂夫目光中的他，浑身持续冒着冷汗，脸色惨白如鬼，黑眼圈比以往任何时候都要浓厚，再也不是平日里人间兵器般肃杀强悍的模样，看起来几乎摇摇欲坠。

冬兵不知道该怎么回应他的主人，而就在这时，警报被拉响了，整个海德拉基地沉浸在了刺耳的鸣叫声中。

史蒂夫和冬兵对视了一眼，然后同时一左一右滚下床去，熟练地往自己身上套制服。

但史蒂夫注意到，冬兵提起那杆因下挂了榴弹而变得异常沉重的M4A1时，明显地踉跄了一下。

这在以前可是从未曾发生过的事。

他终于还是忍不住开口：“你……”

“闭嘴。”冬兵冷酷地回答他，“我没有任何问题。”

海德拉位于纽约市中心的一处隐秘基地被神盾局偷袭并暂时占领，这一突发状况令无数海德拉队员在深夜中重装出发。

这并不算什么新鲜的大事，近些年以来海德拉与神盾局屡次交手，一般情况下，光靠冬兵加上一队突击队员便可以轻易拿下，今夜出于谨慎，史蒂夫还特意增加了一队人马。

这处秘密基地位于一所银行庞大的地下建筑群，内里修建得很深，布局错综复杂，冬兵与交叉骨每人各领一支海德拉突击小队，分别负责从地下室左翼与右翼出发向内推进。

史蒂夫现在是海德拉纽约总部的最高首领，轻易不会在这种战场露脸，因此他坐在距离战场几条街的监控车内，冷眼旁观身前的数个监控器屏幕。

两队人马都推进顺利，史蒂夫心中盘算着，预计今晚很快便可收队。

但战场情况总是瞬息万变，在冬兵与小分队成员深入地下后，一个鬼魅般的黑色身影从通风口蹿了出来，直接跳上冬兵的肩膀并勒住了他的脖子，还给他的金属胳膊上黏了一枚奇怪的东西。

那条平日里耀武扬威的胳膊忽然失控般垂了下去。

史蒂夫当然知道冬兵的战斗力与那条胳膊休戚相关，但这个情况还不足以令他担忧——可是下一秒，海德拉小分队站立位置的侧面墙壁被轰开一个大洞，数十架远程飞行器如蜂群般呼啸而来，对着海德拉小分队的队员一通狂轰滥炸。

史蒂夫一下就站了起来。

“队长？”另一名负责监控的海德拉队员紧张地看向他，“有什么吩咐？”

史蒂夫在这辆车上监控过战斗现场无数次了，但没有一次，他如今夜般神色凝重。

“情况很糟糕吗？需要我们从总部调出更多人手吗？”于是他小心翼翼地询问上司，既怕自己耽误了大事，又怕自己一不小心激怒了上司。

史蒂夫飞快对他做了个安静的手势。

他根本分不出神来同他的下属对话——今夜的冬兵似乎格外没有状态，光对付那名看起来十分擅长近身格斗的黑衣人就已经有些捉襟见肘，更别提还要分神去对付那些小型飞行器的骚扰。

“交叉骨。”史蒂夫没再犹豫半秒，他抓起通讯器，急躁喊道，“去支援冬兵。”

“实在脱不开身啊老大！”朗姆洛的声音在一阵阵爆炸声中呼哧呼哧响起，“您要是能分神瞅我一眼，就知道我他妈都快挂了啊……”

史蒂夫闻言向左上角的屏幕看了一眼，终于发现了他的下属正在夺命狂奔，而在他身后，一个浑身金红色铁壳的家伙正在一边飞一边举起手掌心对他狂轰滥炸，看起来完全是火力碾压。

“该死！”史蒂夫丢下通讯器，戴上头盔。

“队长？”监控车上的海德拉小兵惊愕地望向他，“您这是要亲自……”

但史蒂夫已经毫不犹豫地推开车门消失在了夜色中。

他穿着黑色制服，完全顾不上路人诧异的目光，在纽约街头的街道上狂奔。

“来得及。”他告诉自己，“来得及。”

莫名的，他的脑海中忽然隐约响起了一句话——“如果有必要的话，我可以一分钟跑一英里！”

史蒂夫并不记得自己什么时候说过这样一句话，更不记得是为了什么要这样竭尽全力的奔跑。

但他清楚地知道，今夜，他肯定做得到。

他必须做得到。

史蒂夫闯入地下基地。

他应该选择右翼，他知道——他的理智清楚明白地知道这一点。

冬兵看起来尚有胜算，他本该去支援交叉骨，稳住右翼战线，才更有把握在今夜守住这座基地。

可当他意识到这一点时，他已经向左翼的地下基地深入数百米了。

跨越十来具穿着不同制服的新鲜尸体，远远的，史蒂夫便闻到了浓郁的Alpha信息素气味，如红酒般性感张扬，肆意妄为地在空气中散播开来。

史蒂夫眉头微皱，压抑住自己想要释出信息素去压倒对方的冲动，寻着这股味道追了下去。

他很快便在拐了一个弯后见到了那名美艳的黑衣女Alpha与冬兵——他们正在用如出一辙的招数缠斗，两个人看起来都有些精疲力竭了，但仍然还在坚持。

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地将那名女Alpha从冬兵身上甩脱，出乎意料的是，冬兵马上就向地面倒去。

奇怪，资产的体力何时变得如此之弱了？

而与此同时，那名女Alpha诧异地喊了一声：“美国队长？”

史蒂夫几乎能想象到自己的脸色有多阴沉。

他憎恨别人喊他美国队长，尽管他自己也想不起来其中的原因。

正在他即将出手之际，他听到了一声甜腻的呼唤声——“史蒂夫……”

天哪，尽管那是他从来都不曾听到过的语气，但他当然分辨得出，那他妈竟然是从冬兵的嗓子里发出的声音。

只这么分神的一瞬间，女Alpha身手矫健地跑掉了。

史蒂夫犹豫了一秒，鬼使神差地没有追击猎物，而是选择去查看资产的情况。

他在冬兵身边蹲下，本想架起资产的肩膀扶他起来，刚伸手接触到那具身体便发现，资产身上的汗水竟然浸透了他厚重的制服。

这简直不可思议，他带冬兵出过几次任务了，也查阅过他的许多资料，但从没出现过现在这种情况。

这哪里还有什么传说中无坚不摧人形兵器的样子？冬兵现在的状态，看起来简直连普通人都不如——他现在浑身瘫软如泥，好像连站都站不起来了。

这还不止，他的呼吸声听起来也格外急促，他仰着脖子，胸腔上下起伏，却仍然一副似乎喘不上气的模样。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫以为海德拉最昂贵资产就要这样在他怀里窒息而死了。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”他又在艰难地呼唤这个名字。

史蒂夫忍不住惊讶地看向资产的眼睛——冬兵此刻的眼神有些迷茫涣散，那双浅绿色的眼睛在地下室顶灯的强光照射下看起来无限近乎于透明。

他忍不住想起了昨夜，他们身体交缠做着亲密无间的事，可当他以为冬兵在呼唤他时，冬兵却告诉他：“别自作多情，我不是在叫你。”

是谁在操你？是谁把你操得高潮迭起，张着腿直发抖，穴口合都合不拢拼命吞咽我的老二，可你却在喊别人的名字？

一股无名业火从心底燃起。

“你他妈到底在叫谁？”史蒂夫一把摘掉自己的头盔，野蛮地抓起资产半长的棕发，强迫他抬起头来，“看着我——看清我是谁！告诉我，你到底在叫谁史蒂夫？”

冬兵的目光勉强在他脸上凝聚。

他的目光像一阵春日的暖风，抚过史蒂夫灿烂的金发，高挺的鼻梁，坚毅的脸庞，最后落在他蔚蓝色的眼睛里。

“史蒂夫……”冬兵的声音中竟然带着一丝惊喜，他虚弱地呢喃，“天啊……真的是你？我在做梦吗？史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫觉得自己的双手在发抖。

尽管意识到冬兵此刻的脑子不清醒，他不可能真的是在呼唤自己，但他仍然忍不住用颤抖的右手覆上了冬兵的面罩。

冬兵没有丝毫挣扎，他就那样乖乖躺在他怀里盯着他瞧，目光中充斥着史蒂夫此生从未感受过的融融暖意。

冬兵从未用这样的目光看过别人——看过任何人。

而史蒂夫也是第一次在恍惚中意识到，这目光竟然如此熟悉。

手指稍微用力，他取下了那枚神秘的黑色面罩。

灵魂的坚壁轰然倒塌，耳朵里条件反射般响起尖锐的耳鸣声，眼前也泛起阵阵白光，但那鸣叫声再也掩盖不住他曾想要忘掉的凄厉呼喊声，而在那些刺眼的光芒背后，阿尔卑斯山凛冽的风雪扑面而来。

那是他的心魔，是他无法逃避的永恒折磨，一列鸣着汽笛驶来的列车，一只没能抓住的手，一个带走他灵魂的人。

他想起来了，他全都想起来了——在那个被他的大脑刻意忘掉的雪天，在他嘶哑的哭喊声中，有两具布鲁克林男孩的尸体，被一同埋葬在了雪山谷底。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯早就死了，同他的挚爱一起。

那个留下来去抓捕佐拉的功臣，那个牺牲掉自己破坏红骷髅阴谋的超级英雄，只是美国队长而已。

史蒂夫无法容忍他自己还活着，而那个他曾发誓会保护一生的人，却就那样轻飘飘地消失在了风雪之中。

史蒂夫的大脑因此而做出了保护性选择——它帮他遗忘了那个令他痛不欲生的人。

但如果他从不曾拥有过那个人，从不曾拥有过他生命中唯一可以仰仗的暖阳，他的人生将遍尝辛酸冷眼却无丁点安慰，那么他又凭什么会成长为人人仰慕的美国队长？

在那些阴暗的街头巷尾，在他饱受欺侮凌辱之时，在他抹去了挚爱的记忆中，再也没有人曾站出来维护他帮助他。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯憎恨美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯憎恨世人。

因为世人冷眼旁观弱小遭遇欺凌，世人只关心强大的美国队长。

更因为世人在七十年后重新找到了一心向死的美国队长——却只找到了美国队长。

“巴基……”海德拉战火四起的基地深处，史蒂夫盯着眼前那张不可思议的脸，结结巴巴，语无伦次，唤出那个被他冰封在心底七十年的名字，“你……你竟然是，你竟然是……巴基……”

他看到自己的泪水落在了冬兵脸上，但冬兵似乎根本听不懂他在说什么——冬兵的身体状况非常不对劲，他一边无意识地喃喃自语，一边痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“你怎么了，巴基？”史蒂夫附耳倾听，却听到冬兵好像在模模糊糊地乞求着：“史蒂夫，救救我，史蒂夫……”

“我当然会救你，这次我一定会救你……”史蒂夫慌乱地抱住他的头，却在此时，从冬兵裸露在外的脖颈与口鼻之中，忽然发出阵阵令人目眩神迷的甜香。

“史蒂夫……我好难受……”冬兵紧紧闭着眼睛，却忍不住地往他怀里蹭去，脸上泛起不正常的潮红，“帮我，史蒂夫，帮我……”

一个令人难以置信的念头忽然浮现在了史蒂夫的脑海中——不会吧，难道……

为了验证这个猜想，史蒂夫缓缓伸手，摸向冬兵此刻正不受控制微微颤抖的双腿之间。

泛着甜香的液体早已彻底浸湿了冬兵的裤子，那些热液透过裤子流淌到史蒂夫的手上，令Alpha本能地心跳过速、血脉偾张——

他的Omega发情了。


	7. Chapter 7

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”Omega在呼唤他，伴随着抑制不住的呻吟声，他柔软甜蜜的嘴唇此刻就贴在Alpha耳边。

那是巴基，那是他的Omega.

巴基再也不是那个一身凛冽如西伯利亚冰雪的冬兵——他发情了，他甜蜜柔和的信息素与史蒂夫的Alpha信息素无比和谐又火花四射地交织在一起。

“忍一忍，巴基，忍一忍……”史蒂夫轻轻抚摸Omega脑后柔软的头发，却摸到一手带着信息素的汗水。

他的气息，他的汗水，他下体正在流淌的那些蜜液……不，或许并不需要这些——就光凭“巴基”这个名字，已经足以动摇他的心志，诱惑他的灵魂。

看着巴基此刻涨红发汗的脸，感受着他灼热的呼吸，史蒂夫感到自己的心脏一阵震颤。

但还不是时候。

“乖，听话，我们离开这里……”他极尽温柔地爱抚他的脸颊，希望可以尽量安抚住他的Omega.

他想让他忍耐，至少不是在这里……尽管史蒂夫明白，这实在难以忍耐——就连四倍克制力的他自己，都已经血脉偾张，老二硬得快要爆炸。

但在他轻柔地抚慰下，冬兵就真的安静了下来。

史蒂夫一把将冬兵抱了起来，冬兵用力勾住史蒂夫的脖子，在他怀中贪婪地望着他的脸，眼睛都不眨一下，好像只要眨眨眼睛，他的Alpha就会再次消失不见。

史蒂夫低头望向他的Omega那双美丽的银绿色大眼睛，沉声说道：“我们走！”

浓烈得令人头晕目眩的Omega独有的信息素，在地下室建筑群不太流通的空气中缓慢扩散开来。在场的Alpha数量不多，但却一个个都本能地警觉起来。

Alpha们甚至因为这股气味而停止了彼此之间的战斗。他们转动眼珠，深深呼吸，用力在空气中嗅闻这稀薄却无比诱人的气息——那是猎物的气息，而狩猎Omega，是每一个Alpha的本能。

但这股Omega的气息，却又被另一股攻击性无比强烈的Alpha信息素紧紧缠绕包裹着，那是这个世界上最强大的Alpha，他肆无忌惮地释放他的信息素，用以威吓胆敢觊觎Omega的所有人，霸道地宣告这只Omega已经有了主。

现在，无论那名Omega的气息多么撩人心魄，却没有任何人敢激怒并挑战那个宣告霸占他的Alpha.

史蒂夫紧紧抱着怀中的冬兵一路从地下室的隧道中狂奔到了地面上，径直奔到他来时乘坐的吉普车后方才停下脚步。

他嘭地一声踹开车门，而车厢内，刚刚从监控中目睹了队长抱着冬兵一路狂奔的海德拉Beta小兵，正愕然地看向他。

“队长，资产怎么了？等等！你们……你们不能开走这辆车，等等……”

史蒂夫钻进车厢内，粗暴地一脚将眼前碍眼的家伙踹下车：“滚！”

他将浑身瘫软的巴基小心翼翼地放在副驾驶座位上，又锁上车门，摇下车窗，并飞快拆除掉他知道的车厢内所有通讯与跟踪器材，将那些东西统统从窗户中丢了出去，然后毫不犹豫地发动了车子，绝尘而去。

而那名海德拉Beta小兵足足在原地愣了几十秒后，才想起打开对讲机，向纽约总部的二把手交叉骨汇报这个令人惊异的突发状况。

起先，史蒂夫的驾驶并没有目的地。

他不知道自己究竟想要去哪里，又能去哪里。他只知道，他想要和巴基在一起，他们一起逃走，离开这里，离开这些恶心的人，离开这个恶心的国度，甚至可以离开这个恶心的世界——只要他们仍然在一起，只要他们没有任何力量再来拆散他们，死在一起也不算什么，不足挂齿。

直到他一路开上95号州际公路，他才在恍惚中意识到，天大地大，他们却已经无以为家。

70年前，整个世界都抛弃了巴基·巴恩斯，于是美国队长抛弃了他作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人格，让他的灵魂与巴基一同死在了那个寒冷的雪山谷底。

而在70年后，在这个已经光怪陆离的世界，史蒂夫和巴基再度复活了——可他们已经失去了真正可以称之为“家”的容身之所。

“操！”史蒂夫用力击打方向盘。

他试图发泄自己内心的愤怒，但这显然并没有什么用，所以他又狠狠骂了一句：“操！”

是的，他总是愤怒的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯似乎总有一腔怒火无从发泄。

因为整个世界都亏欠了他。

当他将自己与“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”这个人格割裂时，他是无欲无求的海德拉队长。但是在今天，在发现他一直以来都当做资产来对待来折磨的人，竟然是他曾经捧在手心中无比珍贵的爱人后，他淤积于胸的、长达七十余载的愤怒值，达到了史无前例的临界点。

为什么会这样？为什么整个世界都是这样的？为什么他们明明已经抛弃了巴基，却又要把他捡回来？为什么世人要折磨巴基？巴基一直都是一个温柔、正直又善良的人，可他们改造他，令他失忆，令他失去自主能力只能服从命令，令他变成冷酷无情的人间兵器，甚至……还令他失去了身为Omega的本能和天性。

而这一点，也斩断了他与巴基之间本该一直存在的，Alpha和标记过的Omega之间的性联系。

而巴基的信息素，就是在这个时候，与史蒂夫的怒火一同达到了临界点。

封闭的吉普车厢内，Omega香甜无比的信息素味道，忽然浓烈得就像是有500毫升的香水被一股脑地泼了出来。此时此刻，莫说是4倍的克制力，就算是40倍，史蒂夫也完全无法抵抗。

史蒂夫猛打方向盘，车子剧烈转弯，突破路障冲下公路，一直冲到了路旁的田野中。

这里已经是纽约州的郊区，没有了市内的高楼大厦，只有暗夜中的星光闪烁，和田野间的细小虫鸣。

一切都是黑暗的，远方的地平线在黑暗中静默不语，星辰高悬于夜幕之上，给予仰望者微弱光芒。

巴基浑身都在颤抖——他的忍耐已经达到了极限，几乎陷入了半昏迷之中。

巴基的手胡乱在自己两腿之间抚摸着，但隔着厚重的制服裤子，他连基本的自慰都无法做到。带着火热欲望的生理性泪水流淌在巴基脸上，他从喉咙深处发出含混的呜咽声，乞求着近在身侧的Alpha：“史蒂夫……救救我，求你，我太难受了……”

史蒂夫猛地将车子熄了火，吉普车在田野中划出深刻的车轮痕迹，压得泥土飞溅，才勉强停了下来。

车子刚刚停稳，史蒂夫就放倒座椅，企图将那条包裹得严严实实的紧身裤从巴基的双腿上扒下来。

但汗水和蜜液已经彻底打湿了那条裤子，裤腿紧紧贴在了巴基腿上，史蒂夫在无奈之下，只好选择使用暴力。

Omega碍事的制服裤子很快都被Alpha毫无章法地撕碎了，残余的破烂黑色布条挂在他白皙紧致的肉体上，令人产生出强烈的凌虐欲。

史蒂夫只觉得自己双眼几乎冒火，再也无法克制人类最原始的欲望，如野兽般扑了上去。

他们之间的亲吻宛如野兽的撕咬，巴基从来都不是一个柔弱羞涩的Omega，在他们少年时期就早早相依相许亲密结合的性爱中，就一贯都是身为Omega的巴基在主动把控“战局”，而直到两人都进入部队，直到史蒂夫打了超级血清，身材与欲望都像吹气球般膨胀起来后，他才终于在床上找回场子，常常干得巴基欲仙欲死地哀声求饶。

就如同此刻这样。

Omega的肉穴已经完全不需要润滑，史蒂夫胯下早已胀得发疼，他抓起巴基的两条长腿折叠起来分到最开，同时下身用力一沉。

这当然已经不是他们在七十年后的第一次性爱，甚至连第二次第三次都不是——但这无疑将是最酣畅淋漓、灵肉合一的一次。

Alpha巨大狰狞的性器毫无阻碍地进入、填满Omega的甬道，并一鼓作气地直接捅到了他的生殖腔口。

“啊……太深了史蒂夫！”巴基忍不住发出一声痛叫——纵使他的蜜液已经泛滥得彻底，但也经受不住Alpha直接顶到生殖腔口的激爽与刺痛感。

“对不起，对不起……”史蒂夫紧紧抱住他，一边吻他的额发，一边温声致歉——但他的动作却远没有他的言语温柔，伴随着一连串落在巴基脸上的吮吻，完全无法自控的激烈律动令巴基立刻就哭叫出声。

史蒂夫本能地低头用嘴唇堵住了他的哭叫声，两个人的舌头互相缠绕勾结着发出啧啧水声，巴基只觉得自己都快被史蒂夫吻得窒息了，他眼前阵阵发黑，双手无力地挂在了他此刻唯一的救赎——他的Alpha的脖子上，予取予夺地任由Alpha大力侵犯。

史蒂夫的动作越来越激烈，他大开大合地整根拔出又重重操入Omega的肉穴，一次次捅入他的生殖腔，在其中开疆拓土。

巴基的身体随着Alpha的动作而浮浮沉沉，起初的刺痛感很快就被爽到发麻的快感所取代，史蒂夫操入他的动作实在太用力，巴基觉得自己的生殖腔都快被他捅穿了，就连灵魂都快要被史蒂夫顶出躯壳……

但他真的还仍旧拥有自己原先的那副灵魂吗？

世间最完美的Alpha和Omega在吉普车上疯狂做爱，直到天色都已擦亮，直到远方的地平线在清晨淡漠的光线下若隐若现。在巴基已经累得连双腿抬起来的力气几乎都没有时，史蒂夫也终于到达了自己的极限——他将硕大的龟头深深埋入了巴基温暖的生殖腔内，并同时拨开了贴在他颈窝的碎发。

体内因忽然发情而涌起的强烈空虚感早已被身上强壮的Alpha填满，但随着欲望的纾解，冬兵却在此时头脑逐渐清明起来。

Alpha插入他的生殖腔并盯住了他腺体位置的动作令他本能地警觉并抗拒起来。就在史蒂夫将嘴唇挪到他的脖子上，两个人的脸颊紧紧贴在一起相依相偎时，冬兵毫不犹豫地举起机械臂，一把捂住了自己已经浮现出来的腺体，从而隔开了史蒂夫即将穿刺脖颈皮肤他的牙齿。

“巴基？”史蒂夫诧异地问道，“你怎么了？”

“巴基？谁他妈是巴基？这又是哪里？”巴基的声音变了——又变回了冬兵式的冷漠疏离，语气中再也找不到刚刚身为巴基、身为史蒂夫爱人时的依赖与柔情，他皱皱眉头，“你想做什么？覆盖标记？你明知你做不到！”

史蒂夫从巴基的肩膀上抬起头来，愕然地与冬兵此刻冰冷的目光对视，疑惑道：“怎么回事？你又忘记了吗？巴基，你之前已经发情了！而我……我也根本就不需要覆盖你的标记，因为……”

“我发情了？”冬兵的眼神中闪过一丝短暂的惊恐，继而又涌上了无边怒火，他拼命推搡史蒂夫，似乎是在企图将他从自己的身体里推出去，语气也变得惊惶失控，“滚开！我有Alpha了，滚开别他妈碰我！！！”

但Alpha胀大的结仍然卡在他的生殖腔内，又如何能被他轻易推出去？

看着这样的巴基，史蒂夫不由得从心底泛起凉意——原来他之前根本就未曾想起过一切，冬兵仍然还是失忆状态，只是发情带来的意识恍惚令他“认错”了人，将自己的脸与篆刻在他灵魂深处的那个人重叠在了一起。

对整个世界的滔天怒火再度从心底冉冉升起，他咬咬牙，一把攥住了冬兵正在乱推乱动的手，居高临下地深深凝视他。

冬兵和这位叫史蒂夫的资产所有人曾经拥有过无数次对视，但没有一次，他的目光是如今日般深刻又复杂，那双平日里淡然无欲的眼睛中，此刻写满了密密交织在一起的爱意与恨意。

而倒映在那双蔚蓝色眼睛深处的人影，只有冬兵自己。

没来由的，冬兵愣住了。

史蒂夫盯着他，重新俯身，捏住他的下巴，几乎是嘴对嘴地对他一个字一个字说道：“巴基！我要你想起你是谁！”

冬兵还没来得及反应过来，只感到史蒂夫忽然发狠般按住了他的肩膀，重新摆动起腰部在他体内剧烈冲刺了几十下，每一下都令阴茎上的结狠狠摩擦过Omega脆弱的内壁，被整整操弄了一夜的身体本就已经无比敏感，冬兵被他此刻如打桩机般的狂插猛操刺激得浑身发抖，直到史蒂夫的龟头终于深深顶在了他生殖腔内的花心，对准他的花心射出一股股滚烫的精液时，冬兵再度被送上头晕目眩的高潮顶端。

而与此同时，史蒂夫侧过头去，不再犹豫，对准那圈陈年已久的齿痕，果决地用牙齿刺破了冬兵的腺体。

——————————

“你是谁？”一个丑陋矮小的影子划过他的脑海。

那个人正在对他提问。

“巴恩斯中士。”冬兵在回忆中回答道，“编号32557……”

而他自己的话音未落，两块电极贴在了他的太阳穴上。

冬兵听到自己在回忆中痛苦的嘶吼声，凄厉无比，却没有人能够救赎他。

“你是谁？”电击过后，那人重新发问。

冬兵喘着粗气，忍受着痛苦回答：“巴恩斯中士，编号3255……呃啊啊啊啊……”

一次次的试图洗脑，一次次的以失败告终。

佐拉博士与海德拉驻苏联总部的其他人，从未见识过意志力如此坚强的被洗脑者，反复数次的肉体上的电击折磨都未能令他的大脑屈服，从而主动放弃那点可怜巴巴的悲惨记忆。

最终，经过商议，他们有了新的主意。

冬兵记得那似乎是一个冬天——谁知道呢，在他被从阿尔卑斯雪山谷底捡回去后，似乎每一天都是冬天。

那天，他们没有马上让他坐在电椅上重新品尝反复电击的滋味——他们对着他打开了一段录像。

“看看这个吧，亲爱的。”佐拉那张面带奸笑的脸，重新浮现在冬兵的记忆里，“相信这次，你会放弃了。”

录像很快被开启，是一段古旧的新闻。

“美国队长于1945年3月初，于格林兰海岸附近坠机失踪，逾期一个月未能找到尸体，官方称或已死亡。”

“不！！！这不可能！！！你们在骗我，这是假新闻！！！”

“这就是真实发生过的事，亲爱的巴恩斯中士——不，从今以后，你不再是美国的巴恩斯中士，你将会成为苏维埃最伟大的超级士兵——冬日战士。”

摧垮这个世界上最坚韧强大Omega心智的，从来都不是肉体上的痛苦折磨。

在被迫收看了那段新闻录像几百遍后，巴恩斯中士屈服了。

“你是谁？”有人对他发问，使用的还是俄语。

但那已经不再重要了——从他屈服的那一刻开始，从他被迫接受美国队长死讯的那一刻起，无论谁对他提出这个问题，他都只剩下了一种答案。

“我是冬兵。”

——————————

记忆戛然而止，眼前是刚刚将精液射了他一肚子的金发Alpha，齿尖和唇角还带着他脖子上新鲜伤口流出的血液。

“想起来了吗？”他殷切地、充满渴望地用那双美丽的蓝眼睛看向他，询问他，“我是谁？”

“你是史蒂夫……”冬兵愣愣盯着他，张口回答道。

史蒂夫喟叹地深深吸了一口气。

他的眼眶中，分明有泪水在打转。

“那么……你是谁？”他鼓起勇气再次问道。

这一次，他的语气中除了亲切地期盼，隐约中还有一丝惧意——他多么害怕这个人已经再也无法想起自己真正的身份，纵使他已经想起了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他的爱人，他的Alpha.

冬兵张了张口，目光变得清澈柔和起来。

“你是史蒂夫……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的妈妈叫萨拉，小时候，你会把报纸垫在鞋子里……而我……”

他哽咽了一声，伸出手去，轻轻抹掉史蒂夫眼角在这一瞬间汹涌而出的泪水：“我是巴基。”


End file.
